If I'm A Bundle Of Energy You're A Bundle of fire
by paramore29
Summary: Silver Ashford moves to La push, thinking it's just a small town but what happens when she meets Paul and the rest of the pack? will Paul be able to calm her energy down? and will she be able to help him control his temper? PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh, **

**This is an imprint story because I love them, and plus I think Paul's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I don't but I do own my characters also I don't own some on the quotes I put in my story (stories).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"Girls we're here!" my mom chirped from the front seat beside my dad.

_Welcome to La push!_ I thought dryly. It's not that I cared about moving, I really didn't I can make friends anywhere we go, it's the fact that my mom, Jane thought New York was a bad influence on me. Honestly, is she serious! We've lived in New York since I was twelve she could have found that out earlier, but whatever. La push is a small town where the Quileute's native American tribe are from which is really interesting, to be serious La push seemed cool, it was small and cosy you got the feeling it was a strong community and everyone knew everyone. I didn't even mind the rain or the green to be honest.

I turned off my ipod and looked out the window; we had pulled into a large but cosy blue house with white shutters and a white door. The front garden was nice with bright green grass and roses under the windows. There was a garage that could fit two cars with a drive. The whole house was surrounded by a forest practically the whole town was. I loved it, I always loved nature, I loved the smell, the sound and of course the wonderful sight.

"God, why is it so green!" I heard my older sister sigh.

I'm Silver Ashford, I'm 17 my mom is American and my dad is French. I have an older half-sister called Brooklyn Ashford who is 20; we have the same dad but different moms. Her mom left her and our dad, Robert, when she was only 1 and our dad met my mom, in France when Brooklyn was 2 and they got married and had me by the time she was 3.

Everyone says I look like the girl on the poster from 'Memories of a Geisha' except I have electric blue eyes. We have moved to La push because my dad wanted to open his own record shop and my mom got a new job in Forks at the hospital, they decided on La push because 'it was a nice environment'. I would be starting senior year at La push tomorrow and Brooklyn would be starting college in Seattle, I thought she should have got her own apartment in Seattle but she didn't want to. We had lived in France since I was born and moved too New York when I was 12.

I got out the car and went to the back; I only had 2 suitcases because my mom came last week to fix everything up. I took my suitcases and followed my dad up the porch steps and through the door. It was nice and open; I had saw lots of pictures before we moved and didn't need a grand tour. I walked up the stairs with my suitcases in tow, passing all the family photos.

I stopped at the door that had my name in elegant script with a colourful background; it was only a little square which made it cute. I opened the door and walked into my new room, it was large with lime green and bright pink walls. There was a four posted white bed with a multi-coloured bed spread and pillows. There were double doors for my walk-in-closet and a door for my bathroom. There was a window seat and a white desk in the corner; it had my lime green laptop and my docking station. All in all the room was perfect.

I hung up pictures of France, New York, London and my friends, when I was hanging them up they made me laugh but cry at the same time. I also hung up posters of my favourite bands Paramore, Metro Station, Foo Fighters, The White Strips ext. I walked into my bathroom which was same as my bedroom with lots of colour; I set my toiletries on the counter and walked out and into my walk in closet. I was half way through organizing my closet when there was a timid knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called popping my head around the door of my closet, I watched as Brooklyn walked in looking extremely nervous.

Brooklyn has dirty blond hair, a round face with skin a little tanner than mine but not much, soft features and big round muddy green eyes. She used to be a geek with a skin problem but has grown out of it. Her mom was from Brooklyn and wanted her daughter to have a piece of her before she left her life for good, Brooklyn's mom was never talked about and I was the closet person to Brooklyn.

"Hey," she said quietly looking at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world when let me tell you they were pretty darn ugly.

"What's up!" I sang trying to make her less nervous and more relaxed.

"Um…I wanted to tell you something that I know, Jane and dad are going to start hounding you about…your career choice," she told me sincerely. I already knew about the stupid family tradition.

Everyone in my moms family is either a lawyer or a doctor and if you weren't they would be extremely disappointed in you. My mom is a doctor and to be perfectly honest I'd rather them be disappointed in me than coming home every night complaining about how much I hated my job, I wanted to love my job not despise it.

"I know Lyn, its fine really I'm not giving up on my dream to be a music teacher, and you should know that!" I replied with a grin using my usual hyper voice. I danced back into my closet placing my hats in a line.

"You do?" she asked sounding relieved, with a small smile on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, but it's not going to happen I hate the idea of being a doctor, I can't stand the sight of blood. As for being a lawyer…that's just to darn boring for me!" I said happily standing back to admire my handy work. "Hey what do you think about this for tomorrow?" I asked showing her my outfit for my first day of school.

The outfit contained a pair of checkerboard print skinny jeans, a yellow and white striped t-shirt that had a print of a face on it, a pair of yellow converse and a checkerboard print hat.

"You do realize your going to turn some heads tomorrow, right?" she asked with an uncertain look on her face making me sigh. "Plus the amount of gossip you're going to cause." She sighed looking at my outfit in confusion.

"Brooklyn, people will always talk about you, you might as well give them something to talk about!" I replied brightly not letting her comment hurt me.

"Don't you care about what they say about you, at all?" she asked with disbelieve covering her tone.

"Not really, look it's better to be hated for who you are than to be loved for who your not!" I argued trying to contain my anger.

"You know what, fine. I think it looks awesome and you will look amazing in just about everything anyway, but that in mind I wouldn't wear it." She defended herself, showing her hands up in defence.

"That's because you're boring and we're complete opposites," I said placing my outfit on my big pink leather chair.

Brooklyn left and I continued unpacking, feeling even more excited for tomorrow. I wasn't at all worried about how people would react to me because honestly I couldn't give a damn. I quickly took a shower using my favourite strawberry shampoo and body wash, going through my usual routine before pulling on a pair of black boy shorts and a bright red tank top. I tried my hair before jumping into my cosy, warm bed.

:::::::::

I awoke to the sound of 'shake it by metro station' blaring somewhere in the house no doubt from Brooklyn's room. With a groan I rolled over and slowly sat up rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I stood up and made my way over to my wardrobe. I pulled on my outfit I had picked out yesterday and added a junk bracelet.

I made my way to my bathroom and went through the usual routine. I straightened my hair into my usual look before placing my hat on my hat, slanting it to the side just a bit. I also added eyeliner to make my eyes really pop and mascara. Once I was finished I grabbed my Paramore riot backpack and ran downstairs.

Brooklyn was sitting at the table when I walked in reading the paper, sometimes she can be really boring. I don't think I've ever saw her do something extraordinary or at least different. I mean I'm three years younger than her and I've already got a tattoo.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked grabbed an apple and biting into it.

"Work, oh and I have to take you to school and we better go now or you missy are going to be late!" she replied trying to sound enthusiastic, I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt and grabbed my bag before walking to the car.

It was a simple red small car, honestly I can't tell you what it is basically it's a car and that is all I need to know. It drives, it gets us places and it smells nice, what more could you want. I put my earphones in and pressed play on my ipod before climbing into the passenger seat. We drove to school in silence, Brook was probably worrying about starting college and I was letting her have her space. As we pulled up outside of the school, I pressed pause and looked over at Brook.

"Well Silv looks like your destiny a waits, are you going to face it head on or cower away in the shadows?" Brook asked in an extremely geeky voice.

I looked at her for 10 seconds before bursting out laughing. "God Brook, you're such a geek…" I giggled and patted her hand. "But you're an awesome one!" I laughed grabbing my bag and getting out of the car.

"You should be glad I love you or I would have kicked your ass!" she called with a laugh.

"Yeah, totally, 'cause your just the brave type of geek!" I replied sarcastically, trying to keep back the large grin that was threatening to show.

"Whatever I'll pick you up after school, now be a good girl no fights!" she called as she drove off, not waiting for my goodbye.

I turned around and looked at my surrounding; La push high was virtually a collection of small red buildings. It was completely dull to my displeasure, everyone was staring which I really tried to ignore but I was so different they all had lovely russet skin when mine looked like a piece of paper, oh well.

I started to walk towards the office and noticed a group of six guys and a girl staring at me funny, I decided to ignore everyone. I placed my ipod in the front pocket of my bag and made my way to the office. I ignored a slutty looking girl that was making her way up to me and continued on my way to the office.

I walked into the office to find it was surprisingly warm, it normally don't realize the cold whether because I seem to always been freezing no matter what but I could feel the blast of warmth in the room. The walls were a warm honey colour with pictures hanging on them. There were uncomfortable looking green waiting chairs with a wooden coffee table that had educational magazines. There was also a desk in the corner close to the door.

At the old mahogany desk sat a women with long fake bleach blond hair, brown eyes framed with thick librarian glasses, she looked to be in her late forties because I could see wrinkles on her russet skin.

"Hey, I'm Silver Ashford. I'm new here!" I replied brightly with a grin, watching as she faked a smile my way, looking through a stack of paper work.

She found what she needed and thrust it into my hands. "That's your schedule, a map of the school and a piece of paper you have to get signed by all your teachers, have a nice day." She explained in a bored tone, but that made her spiteful voice worse and looking down at her horrible bright tacky green nails that clashed with her hair.

"Thanks, I feel so welcomed." I replied sarcastically giving her one final glare before walking out of the office but not before hearing her scoff.

I'm terrible at reading maps, no matter how hard I try; I always seem to get lost and pretty easily for that matter. I was to busy _trying _to read map I didn't realize where I was going and walked into something that was as hard as a rock. I stumbled backwards, and my beloved map, schedule and slip thingy fell out of my hands.

"I'm so sorry I-" I tried to apologies but the guy rudely interrupted.

"Watch it!" he barked turning around to face me, I noticed his voice was husky and deep.

He suddenly gasped and stared at me. He was super hot; he had dark chocolate short hair, brown eyes that looked nearly black, perfect face with great features. His body was to die for, he had a well defined 6 pack and huge biceps. As my gaze travelled up his body I noticed he was a giant. He must have been 6'6" and compared to my 5'8" he was massive.

"I said sorry, what more do you want me to do serenade you? And you should be apologising to me, didn't your mom teach you any manners?" I snapped at him once I got over my shock.

"What? Yeah, I mean she did…um…I'm sorry I didn't…well…I didn't know it was you…um I'm Paul." Paul stuttered nervously which I found super cute.

"Well…I'm Silver!" I replied vibrantly bending down to pick up my schedule, map and slip for the stupid teachers.

"So, are you knew here?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I just moved here from New York," I told him looking at my schedule to find I had English first.

"Oh, you sound French or I'm I just imagining it?" he teased with a smirk.

"I lived in France from when I was born till I was twelve. You know Paul, I would love to stay and chat but I have to get to class, it was nice meeting you!" I said starting to walk to class.

"Yeah me too, um…do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd love too!" I said a bit to quickly but played it off with a grin.

"Great, well I'll see you at lunch." Paul said enthusiastic, before looking reluctant to leave.

I waved and made my way to my English class. After 10 minutes I found it and realise it was just across from the office. I opened the door, causing all eyes to land on me as I stood awkwardly at the door way. I smiled apologetically and tried to explain.

"Hi I'm Silver Ashford, I'm new here and I really can't read a map and got lost, that's why I'm really late." I apologised as the teacher stared before pointing to a seat at the back and continuing with the lesson.

I took my seat next to a boy with brown greasy hair, brown eyes with glasses and his russet skin had a skin problem. He didn't take any notice I was sitting there which was rude in my opinion but I didn't want to bother him he looked happy listening to the teacher ramble on. I didn't bother paying attention because I'd already done what they were doing, even though this was AP English. I noticed a lot of the girls were glaring at me and most of the guys were staring talk about manners. As soon as the bell rung I grabbed my bag and bolted it out of the door.

The rest of the day went by quickly, I met some nice people and some bitches. I met some people who were really nice and friendly they were Kim, Jacob, Embry and a girl called Jenny. After AP art and design I walked to lunch, I was walking with Kim and met her boyfriend Jared who I noticed was taller than Paul. That was the weird thing even though I had just met Paul I couldn't get him out of my head.

As soon as we walked in the cafeteria every head turned in our direction. I noticed Kim hated the attention and tried to hide behind her hair before pointing out where she was sitting before running like her butt was on fire, I couldn't help but laugh as I walked to the lunch line. I looked over the food in pure disgust, how the heck they ate this stuff I don't know! I swear I saw the pile of grey mush move and plus it had hair! I had to stop myself from gagging; I quickly picked up an apple and a bottle of water before paying and walking away from the moving mush.

I was just about at Kim's table where Paul sat; I found out that earlier when she invited me, when an orange explosion popped up right in front of my eyes. She had fake bleach blonde hair, orange skin, brown eyes and her outfit was in one word, slutty. She had on a bright pink mini skirt that parley covered her private parts and a tank top that reached just above her stomach.

"Wow, I love your skin where did you get it done at?" I asked with fake awe.

"Oh this is all real," she said stroking her face with awe, her voice made me want to run away and high it was that annoyingly high pitch.

"Sure it is, you dad just happened to do it with a cheesy dorito," I said sarcastically hearing everyone else try to stop from bursting out laughing.

"How dare you, you know what you're just a…a…slut! Yeah you're a slut!" she exclaimed making me smirk, nobody calls me a slut and gets away with it.

"Well, that maybe true but you're a slut as well. Except the difference is I'm actually wanted and you're just what's left. Now if you excuse me, I'm not a really big fan of orange blobs see ya!" I replied in my normal hyper voice before dancing my way over to Paul's table.

I took a seat next to Paul and across from Kim. I was introduced to Quil and Seth, I already knew Jared, Paul of course, Kim, Jacob and Embry. They all laughed at my little episode with Hannah, the orange blob, who was known to be Paul's stalker which I found hilarious.

"So Silver, who did you move with and why?" Seth asked leaning forward like it was story time, I giggled at his eagerness.

"Well my mom works as a doctor at Forks hospital, my dad owns his own record shop and my older sister go's to college in Seattle but didn't want to stay away from home so she still lives with us." I replied leaning back a little in my chair.

The rest continued as a 'get to know Silver day' and the more we talked the more I liked them especially Paul. When the bell went I was invited to sit with them tomorrow as well and for the rest of the year, Paul also asked for my number, which I gave willingly before running to my next class.

The rest of the day past by in a flash, honestly school here is so boring I already know everything they're teaching the only interesting subject was music but that's only 'cause it's my favourite. I was waiting at the gate for Brooklyn, I was getting really pissed off she was already 10 minutes late and it looked like it was going to rain. I pulled my phone out and flipped through my contact list looking for her name, once I found it I pressed call and waited.

"Hello?" she sounded irritated but why should she, I'm the one standing in the rain. Yeah it's raining and I don't have a freaking coat, I look like a wet dog.

"Where are you?" I all but screamed at her, trying to control my anger.

"Oh crap Silv, I needed to go to the library and I must have lost track of time-" she ranted but I cut her off.

"I don't care Brook, where are you 'cause I'm standing in the rain looking like a wet dog." I replied calmly with only a hint of venom in my voice, I'm quite pleased I haven't told her I'm going to kill her, yet.

"I'm still in Seattle, Silv but I met-" Brook has a habit to ramble on and on, sometimes even about a totally different subject all together.

"I really don't want to hear it right now, tell me later Bye Brook!" I sighed before ending the phone call and stiffing it into my pocket.

I started to walk in the direction I hope our house is in, if not I'm screwed. I was absolutely freezing and probably looked like crap but I don't really care at the moment to be honest. I heard a car coming up to pass me, when it stopped; I turned to see a sleek black jeep with the window rolled down.

"Need a ride?"

::::::::::::::::::::

**Hope everyone enjoyed!**

**If I get 2 reviews, I'll continue with this story but if not I'll probably try and start another.**

**Morgan, x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or at least read my story. I've decided to continue with this story and hope everyone is happy with my decision.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters Stephanie Meyer does but I do own my own characters so YAY! **

**Anyway…hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**::::::::**

"_Need a ride?"_

I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere it was _Paul!_ I looked down at my self, I looked like a drowned dog and then to the surroundings I was in the middle of a road surrounded by the forest, yeah I think I need a ride, I looked back at Paul with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you even need to ask?" I nearly shouted but stopped myself.

"No…but I wanted to. Got a problem with that?" he laughed opening the passenger door and pouted. _He freaking pouted! And it was adorable…no back to the point your mad Silver…but I can't stay mad at that, he's just to cute._

"Whatever, just…drive me home please?" I asked using my famous pout that could almost compare to his, _almost, and _jumping into the passenger seat.

"Sure," he said with a smirk, pealing out and onto the road. "Where do you live?" he asked sneaking a glance at me, I told him my address and expected him to nod, I didn't expect him to burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked with a smirk, his laugh was one that made you all warm and fuzzy inside. It was deep and husky but not to deep because if it was he would sound, like a barking dog but no it was nice. I quickly found out that I loved his laugh.

"You're really not good at directions are you?" he asked still chuckling, I shock my head no. "Well I can see that 'cause sorry to brake it to you but Silver…you were heading in the wrong direction." He said laughing again, I really didn't mind him making fun out of me or that I was actually going the wrong way because that's definitely not surprising.

"Yeah, I kind of just walked in one direction and hoped it was the right way." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute," he said keeping his eyes focused on the road; I saw a faint tint of red spread over his cheeks. He blushed aw; it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen on a person.

"Aw you just blushed, now that's what I call cute!" I replied with a bright smile.

"Gee thanks," he said in mock annoyance but I could tell he was teasing.

"Is it just me or is it freezing," I said rubbing my hands together, I had just noticed I was soaking wet and practically freezing to death, ok maybe I'm exaggerating just a tad but still you get my drift. I reached for the heater but was stopped by Paul pulling me into his side, and boy was he hot in both ways.

"Wow Paul you're hot!" I shouted but snuggled deeper into his side.

"Why thank you, so are you," he said smugly, which made me giggle.

"Yes that as well but I was kind of talking about your body temperature." I sighed with a smirk indicating to his skin.

"Well, whatever. How about we play 20 questions?" he suggested changing the subject.

"Sure I'll go first, favourite colour?" I asked not bothering to ask about his body temperature because it looked like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Blue, you?" he said looking down at me, I could see something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what.

"Don't have one," I shrugged, smirking at his confused expression. Paul was just to cute for his own good but you got the message that he could probably kill you if he wanted to.

"You have to have one," he said looking at the window in deep thought. God Paul it's only a favourite colour.

"Well I don't, what's your favourite animal?" I asked changing the subject of Paul's confusion, I mean come on it was only my favourite colour it's not that weird, well I didn't think it was.

"Um…I don't have one," he confessed in a mumble looking very sheepish.

"Aha see! I'm not the only 'weird' one," I replied grinning from ear to ear even using air quotes.

"Well…okay I guess I'm weird too but it's my turn so…what's your favourite animal?" he asked sounding really interested a little to interested…

"A wolf," I answered simply I mean who doesn't like wolfs they're awesome.

"A wolf?" Paul asked sounding nearly…smug and plus he chuckled.

"Hey don't them laugh wolfs are awesome!" I all but shouted I'm kind of protective over wolfs.

"Hey I love wolfs too, calm down." he laughed pulling me closer to his side.

"Well whatever," I sighed with a smile that quickly disappeared when I noticed we were just pulling into my house.

"I would invite you in but I kind of need a shower," I admitted looking down at myself.

"It's ok, I see you tomorrow?" he asked sounding almost reluctant to let me leave.

"Defiantly, thanks I'll see you tomorrow!" I replied brightly before teasing him by giving him a peck on the cheek and jumping out of his truck.

When I got to the porch I looked back to see him grinning ear to ear touching the place I kissed, I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was just too cute. I waved at him before slipping into the door of my house, as I walked in I noticed Brook still wasn't back and neither was dad or mom. With a sigh I pulled off my now damp converse and ran upstairs.

::::::

After my usual shower routine, I stayed in the library dressed in a pair of shorts and a football jersey that my old boyfriend gave me but I still kept it after we broke up, it was a nice jersey and he didn't mind. I pulled out an old kerrang magazine; I plugged my ipod into my docking station and pressed play before sitting in my cosy chair reading.

I was halfway through my magazine when I heard the front door slam shut, then feet were bounding up the stairs and my bedroom door was flung open. I instantly knew it was Brook she had a habit to get a little too excited some times, not exited as me but close.

"Silver!" Brook called sounding desperate and scared.

"I'm here," I called pressing pause on my ipod.

I watched terrified as Brook ran into my room, tears running down her face. she looked like she just saw a ghost…or maybe it was worse.

"Dylan," she whimpered before she broke down, I was at her side in an instant holding her as she sobbed.

Dylan was her long time boyfriend; they had been dating since they were fifteen he was two years older so he would now be 23 because his birthday was just last month. I knew Brooklyn loved him with all her heart and he loved her but she left New York and that meant Dylan behind they both knew a long term relationship wouldn't work and that was that or so I thought.

I managed to get her to my bed where I held her as she sobbed in my arms. "Brook, honey what happened?" I asked in a whisper rubbing her back reassuringly.

"H-he's h-here," she barley whispered, now I was even more confused that was a good thing right? "He's said we need to talk…I agreed 'cause who wouldn't" she laughed nervously. "We talked and he said, he wanted to be with me but I said I was living in La push and he said he could get a job at the school and we could live together." She finished with made me jump for joy.

"That's great Brook…wait why aren't you dancing? What's wrong? What did you say?" I asked firing off questions at lighting speed.

"I don't know I mean…I said I had to think about it but I'm 20 Silv, I don't know if I could do that now." She said her eyes where filled with confusion and pain.

"Do what your heart tells you too Brook. If I was you I would but I'm not, but what's going to happen you've been dating since you were fifteen, live a little." I sighed running my hands through her hair.

I left her to think for a while; I went downstairs to the kitchen. It was nice and light; there was a bar with three chairs making it modern. I went to the fridge and pulled out bunch of vegetables deciding on a salad for dinner. I grabbed a glass of orange juice before taking a seat and eating. I was half way through when there was a knock at the door, I checked the time to see it was 8 o'clock. With a shrug I put my fork down and danced to the door, I pulled it open and couldn't contain my gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, **

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter it was bit shorter I know but…whatever. I gave you a sort of cliffy but I hope it was worth it. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing I would make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own my own character so YAY! That's good enough I suppose.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**:::::::::**

_Dylan! _

Dylan was standing there in the flesh with a bouquet of roses; he looked just the same as last time. The same blonde spiky hair, green eyes and tan skin. He looked taller than last time and a bit more buff but nothing compared to Paul. When did Paul come into this, god I really need to stop thinking about him all the time.

"Dylan!" I squealed jumping into his arms and giving him a big hug. Dylan was always like a big brother to me and I loved him as one. He was perfect for Brooklyn.

"Hey Silv," he laughed once I stepped back and held the door open wider for him. "Um…where is she?" he asked in a whisper.

I was about to answer when Brook came running down the stairs full speed and jumped Dylan. It was like something you would see in the movies you know when they run at each other and then suddenly start making out well this was like that but…stranger. I quietly crept out if the hall and back into the kitchen it felt like I was intruding by being there.

I sat back at the stool and continued to eat my delicious salad. Actually it was pretty boring lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes, pepper, carrots and sweet corn yeah pretty boring. I finished my glace of orange juice and my homemade salad and then cleaned my plate. I could faintly hear Brooklyn and Dylan discussing there 'situation' but other than that the house was silent, which was really uncomfortable I always liked noise because then you knew something was going on and if it was quiet you could make out every little sound which mage me edge.

I tied my hair back in to a ponytail before slipping on my converse and walking out the back door. I looked around our garden, deciding that on Saturday I was going to do our garden up. We never really had a garden so this was going to be the best ever. I sat down on the swing and watched the moon.

I really liked Paul and I was happy for Brook but I really hope I don't see that orange blob tomorrow that would probably ruin my day. I heard a howl and looked around, I couldn't contain my gasp at the edge of the forest was a grey-silver wolf, I actually squealed how stupid. The wolf was more of a horse than anything buy his eyes were almost human it seemed frozen.

"Did you know you're the same colour as my name!" I said brightly feeling like a moron, I watched as its mouth formed a smile and his tongue hung out it was even cuter than Pauls pout. "I'm a moron; I'm freaking talking to a wolf. Even if its smile is one of the cutest things I ever seen." I sighed and then smiled wider as the wolf through his head back and barked like he was laughing.

I moved closer, not wanting to scare him away or anything I hesitantly raised my hand and brushed it against the side of his face. His fur was so soft; he made a kind of purring sound which was so adorable it made me giggle. I don't know how long I was out there patting but it felt natural to pet a wolf at 8-9 o'clock at night.

"Silver!" I heard Brooklyn's distant voice call, that sucks I wanted to spend more time with my wolf. _What the heck Silver your wolf! God I've gone completely nuts…great just what I needed._

"Bye, bye Mr. Wolf. Talk about being a moron." I sighed petting _my_ wolf's head one more time before I waved and ran back inside.

I burst through the door to find Brooklyn sitting on Dylan's lap both looking at each other like they just got married or something. I stood awkwardly at the doorway trying to look anywhere but at them which was really hard to be honest. I stood there for another five minutes without getting noticed, now five minutes is two minutes to long, so I cleared my throat gaining there attention.

"Any news," I asked quietly barley containing my excitement; I was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yes, I'm moving in with Dylan and guess what!" she answered more exited than I normally am.

"What?" I squealed dancing my way over to them.

"Our house is across the road!" she said jumping off of Dylan's lap.

"OMG that's awesome! Can I help you decorate oh and I'm starting a new project! Gardens that aren't boring!" I squealed jumping up and down grabbing her hands and making her jump with me.

"Of course, I hate to break the party but we're going to bed now good night!" Brook replied giving me a quick hug before grabbing Dylan's hand and pulling him up the stairs with him.

I grabbed my bag and quickly started and finished my homework before packing it all away and running up stairs and changing into my pyjama's before climbing into bed and dreaming of Paul and my silver wolf.

::::::::

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock which I had succeeded in setting up so now I have all my favourite songs to wake up to, how awesome. I danced my way to my bathroom going through the usual routine before dancing my way back to my closet.

I pulled on a yellow t-shirt with 'I love peace' in Chinese and the 'love' was a cartoon heart I loved the t-shirt, I pulled on a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans and a pair of leopard print 4 inch platforms with a red bow at the toe. I grabbed my red pea coat and ran back into the bathroom, I curled my hair and added eyeliner and mascara before running back out and grabbing my ipod.

I ran downstairs aware I didn't have that much time left. I walked into the kitchen to find Brooklyn cooking and Dylan reading the paper while my dad sat shuffling through some CD's. I ran up to my dad and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and a hug, I really had missed him.

"Hey sweetheart," my dad laughed once I let go of him.

"Hey daddy, how's the shop?" I asked as I grabbed my pancakes and poured some chopped strawberries on top, I hadn't heard from my dad or my mom since we moved here, how sad is that?

"Great actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to start working today after school. Your work hours would be Monday, Thursday ad Sunday from 3-6 is that all right?" he asked placing his CD's down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Brilliant!" I answered before dancing my way to my seat and starting to eat my breakfast.

We talked while eating just about how we've been but it was mostly centred on Dylan and his new job, which I found out, was as the new forth grade teacher. I had to eventually leave for school, which my dad kindly said he'd give me a lift and I just had to walk to the shop. I grabbed my backpack and followed my dad to his car, it was midnight blue and sleek I really can't say what make but I'm sure my dad said it was something like a Honda or something, oh well.

::::::::

I waved to my dad as he drove away and turned towards the school, I was a little early and everyone was waiting around out front. I hated the way everyone turned to stare at me as I walked up to Kim who was standing with everyone else, except Paul. Everyone's eyes immediately went to my killer shoes making me smirk, I didn't see the big deal they looked awesome.

"Wow, Silver are you trying to kill yourself!" Quil exclaimed looking at my shoes in horror.

"Nope, it's really not that hard to walk in them or dance for that matter!" I replied grinning at my shoes in awe, moving them around a little to put on a show.

"Well, I think they're awesome but you should watch where you're going." I jumped when I heard Paul whisper in my ear.

"Jesus Paul," I said clutching my heart but giggling at his stupidity.

"Hey Silver can I talk to you a minute?" I looked over to find Paul looking really nervous.

"Sure!" I replied grabbing his hand, briefly waving to everyone else and pulling him to a tree quite far away from everyone else. "What's up?" I asked smiling up at him reassuringly.

"Um…do…I…um…out…doyouwanttogooutwithme?" he asked really quickly, even though I caught it, it was still hard.

"I'd love too!" I laughed giving him a hug before kissing his cheek and walking away to class.

::::::::

The whole morning sucked, it was like nobody ever saw a pair of freaking heels before. Once my period before lunch finished I swear I nearly done my very own happy dance, that's how freaking bored and pissed I was. I grabbed my backpack and walked to the lunch hall, I really wasn't interested in hearing the loud voices today. As I walked in just as the day before everyone was silent and stared at me as I walked to the lunch line.

The food was just as bad as last time, I'm not kidding it's like they wait for the food to grow hair and start moving before actually serving it to people. I grabbed a bottle of lemonade and made my way over to the table. I took a seat in-between Kim and Paul.

"Hey," I replied trying to sound as bright as usual but failing miserably.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kim asked as I noticed Paul was checking me over with a really concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just has nobody saw a pair of freaking heels before!" I exclaimed folding my arms and pouting as everyone else laughed. "It's not funny, they're acting like I'm going to explode and grow hair!" I huffed only making them laugh harder, I replayed what I had said in my head and couldn't help but giggle. "I really sound like a baby don't I?" I sighed as they all nodded still laughing, I saw Paul tense at my side, I turned to face him with a questioning look, I was about to ask when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and everyone stopped laughing.

I turned around to see a boy who looked like someone in my P.E class but I couldn't be sure. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin he was ok but nothing compared to Paul. Wait when did Paul come into this, crap I like Paul. Shoot, I should've known the dreams, him always coming into my thoughts well better late than never.

"Hey," he asked trying to show a seductive smile which made me what to gag.

"Hey," I replied with a forced smile.

"I'm Brent," he said slowly making me look the other way before rolling my eyes.

"And I'm not retarded," I mumbled so quiet I didn't think anyone could hear but when everyone burst out laughing I knew I must have said it a little loud, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," he said leaning closer letting me smell his horrible scent I wasn't like Pauls woody musky smell it was more of cheap smelling cologne.

"I said Silver, you know my _name_." I sighed looking to see Paul shaking out of the corner of my eye, I placed my hand over his and he instantly stopped making me smirk.

"Well, Silver how about I take you out and then maybe we can go back to mine…" he trailed off raising his eyebrow suggestively. Was he kidding me who does he think he is.

"That all seems nice but I can think off something better." I replied in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah and what would that be?" he asked inching closer.

"It would involve you leaving me the hell alone but before you go I would give you some advice." I said pushing him back a little.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked suggestively not taking the hint.

I pointed over to Hannah and the turned back to Brent. "Stick to hitting on orange blobs!" I replied brightly before turning back around to face the table.

We watched as Brent walked away clearly disappointed before bursting out laughing. It continued this way before we all calmed down.

"That was hilarious, Silv!" Quil exclaimed as he high fived Seth.

"You guys are idiots," I laughed and even harder when they pouted.

"I've got a joke; does anyone want to hear it?" Seth asked pouncing in his seat.

"Yeah!" I answered for everyone.

"Ok so there are these 2 muffins in an oven. They're both sitting, just chilling and getting baked. And one of them yells "God Damn, it's hot in here!" And the other muffin replies "Holy Crap, a talking muffin!" Seth said laughing and then looking around the table to see nobody else laughing. "Come on it's funny!" he said shrugging and then continuing to eat.

"No it's stupid," Paul said reading my thoughts; I nodded my head in agreement but saw that Seth looked really upset about it.

"I think it's a good joke just maybe stick to telling it to 10 year olds or maybe someone that has mental issues but if you picture it…" I trailed off with a giggle trying to make him feel better, but if you picture it, it's actually funny.

"See thank you Silv, I knew you would get it!" he said smiling brightly at me before eating a muffin on his tray.

We continued through like this through the rest of the lunch. Seth said lame jokes, I defended him and Paul agreed with me. It was like any time someone said anything that was just the tiniest bit nasty he would glare and growl. I know he growled! He actually growled, who does that but it was kind of cute that he was so protective over me.

After lunch Paul walked me to class and told me he would pick me up on Saturday at one. I gave him a hug goodbye and you could see he was practically glowing as he ran off to his class. I can't wait for our date, I'm so exited.

::::::::

I walked into the shop; it was the typical record shop except a little more modern. There were rows filled with CD's and video games. There were also posters and advertisement for the new CD's. I looked around and found Brooklyn was sitting on a chair at the till reading a book like she always did. I sat myself on the counter top making her close her book but not before marking her page.

"How was school?" she asked smiling but then frowned as she saw my pissed off expression. I was pissed off the only good thing about today was Paul and the others.

"It sucked; the only good thing was Paul and the others. It's like the whole school hasn't saw a pair of heels before." I huffed dangling my feet at her.

"Aw poor baby…now more importantly who is this Paul guy?" she asked making me laugh. Brook has and always will be a geek but she still loves girlie talk which…I don't.

"He's a really hot guy who go's to my school, he's amazing." I gushed "and we have a date on Saturday!" informed her, jumping off the counter and grabbing a stack of CD's and started to put them on the shelves.

The rest of my shift was really boring; all I did was talk to Brook or put away CD's. The place was surprisingly busy, a lot of people came in which was good for my dad's business and me because I got to meet knew people.

Once my shift finished, I was lucky enough to have the same work time as Brook so I got a free ride, YAY! She parked outside her new home which was similar to ours but smaller, I gave her a hug goodbye and ran inside because again it was raining not surprising.

::::::::::

I changed into my pajamas, before sitting on my window seat. I really need to find more things to do or else I'm going to lose my mind. Paul is always in my every thought and I can't help but feel there is a connection between him and my wolf.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar howl. I yanked my window open and there at the edge of the forest was my wolf, in all his silver glory.

**::::::::::::::**

**I should have chapter four up in the next to days so keep checking. This chapter is longer than the last, so hope you enjoyed it!**

**Morgan x. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, **

**I've skipped the rest of the week, so I'm starting on the Saturday the day of the date, so I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story it makes me happy! So thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own my own character so YAY! That's good enough I suppose.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**::::::::**

Today's my date with Paul! I'm so exited, he wouldn't tell me what we're doing but I think it might have something to do with his mom. Paul and his mom are really close; you can tell by the way he talks about her.

I found out a lot about Paul throughout the week. I knew he wanted to be a mechanic and open his own shop, his dad left when he was one and only sees him once a year if he's lucky and he has a big sister called Abby who lived in Seattle with her boyfriend. Paul and I were opposites but we fit, if you know what I mean. Paul was a country boy, well not really but I was like a city girl but I did enjoy the outdoors. We could calm each other down and have fun, so we worked.

I sighed, I normally didn't have a problem with picking out things to wear but I had a funny feeling I was meeting his mom, like I've said before but normally I haven't actually cared about meeting the parents but this time was different because Paul was important.

I finally decided. I pulled on a pair of bright pink ripped jeans, a hello kitty top that said 'adopt a friend' and a pair of black/pink/silver DC's. I put my hair into a low side ponytail before grabbing my phone and leather bicker jacket.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I gave my mom a hug and then my dad before taking a seat with my pancakes. They looked extremely nervous which was weird.

"So…what's up?" I asked nervously pouring some delicious chocolate sauce onto my wonderful pancakes.

"Honey, you know about the family tradition right?" my mom asked sweetly, too sweetly.

I groaned of course I knew the stupid tradition, become a doctor or a lawyer and follow in your elder's footsteps. To be honest it think it's a load of bullshit, I mean not _everyone _wants to help sick people or helping people get the justice they deserved. I really hated the idea of them, they were too boring or made me want to gag.

I swallowed everything I had in my mouth and nodded. "I know but…I'm not following the tradition." I sighed continuing to eat my pancakes, avoiding there stare.

"WHAT! What do you mean not following the tradition!" she screamed loud enough that someone within a mile would here.

"I mean I'm not becoming a doctor or a lawyer. I want to be a music teacher." I shrugged picking up my plate and walking over the sink. I don't see what the big deal is; I always hated the family tradition and knew that just about everyone else did too.

"A music teacher, but you're my daughter and you'll follow in my footsteps whether you like it or not!" she shouted pointing her finger at me while my dad tried to calm her down.

"God mom honestly, I really couldn't give a crap I'm going to be what I want to be and if you don't like it it's your problem!" I hissed at her, just as the door bell rung.

I felt wetness on my cheeks and realised I was crying. I never hissed at my mom or anyone for that matter but honestly was she freaking kidding me. I ran to the door as fast as I could and flung it open only crying harder when I saw Paul standing, with a bouquet of sunflowers. He immediately started to ask what was wrong but I ignored him and hugged him like my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered stepping back from him and taking the flowers from his outstretched hand.

I really hated my mom at this moment in time; Paul probably thinks I'm an idiot. Wait, when did I start caring what people thought! God Paul is turning me into such a…normal person! OMG I'm turning normal, the last time that happed was probably when I was one.

"It's fine, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Who hurt you? I swear I'll…" Paul trailed off by I held up my hand and laid my other on his arm, he was shaking but instantly stopped when I touched him.

"Its fine, I just really don't want to follow family tradition." I saw how confused he was and sighed. "We have a tradition in my moms family that all the women become doctors or lawyers but I really don't want to." I sighed walking into the kitchen.

I ignored my mom and my dad because he was on her side like always. I filled a vase with water and then placed the sunflowers inside; I placed the vase on the window sill before grabbing my coat and phone of the counter and following Paul outside.

I took a seat in the passenger and took a few minutes to regain my usual bright personality. I saw Paul watching me out of the corner of his eyes, they were full of concern and I felt guilty for putting it there.

"So…what are we doing today!" I asked grinning at him as I turned to face him.

"God sometimes I swear you're bi-polar," he sighed in mock annoyance but you could see a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips but he wasn't answering my question.

"Yeah, maybe but that wasn't my question." I reminded him giving him my all so famous pout.

"I hope you don't mind but…my mom kind of wanted to meet you, if you mind it's fine we can go to something else…" He trailed off, aw he was so sweet and cute.

"Aw you're a momma's boy," I cooed at him making a baby face, which led to us laughing which was great and the date hadn't really started yet.

After five minutes we pulled up at a small yellow house. It was cute with white windows with flowers underneath; there was a garage to the side for no doubt Paul to work his 'magic'. I hoped out of the truck just as Paul got to my side, I grabbed his hand and let him pull me towards his home.

Paul opened the door and we were hit by the smell of pork. It was cosy the TV was on and there was a lit fireplace with photos on top. I saw Paul's face erupt into a grin and the next thing I knew we were flying into the kitchen. I've never saw anyone run so fast to the smell of pork but Paul always has to surprise me.

"Mom this is Silver, Silver this is my mom!" Paul informed a middle-aged woman. She had long dark mahogany hair, russet skin and olive green eyes. She was really pretty and looked a lot like Paul.

"It's nice to meet you!" I told her honestly grinning as she pulled me into a hug, I already liked Paul's mom.

"Oh it's nice to finally put a face to the name," she laughed before standing back and holding me at arms right. "Paul was right you are beautiful, I have to tell you Silver he talks about you 24/7." She smiled before walking back to the stove.

"Thanks mom, you really know how to make someone feel welcome." Paul muttered sarcastically, I had to cover my mouth to stifle my laughs.

At lunch I found out a lot more about Paul's family, which made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. After lunch Liz, Paul's mom, showed me pictures of Paul's childhood and told me the story behind them. It was really hard warming to see how much Liz cared for her kids.

"Aw you were so cute!" I laughed looking down at the picture of Paul and Jared when they were five.

It was Jared's birthday and they couldn't wait more than five minutes for the cake so they decided it would be okay to just eat it, but instead of eating it they through it at each other and by the time everyone noticed they were both covered. Paul looked extremely cute when he was five, he was a tad chubby and his eyes shone when he was pictured.

We continued looking through the pictures until Paul decided we needed to move onto our next destination. I gave Liz a hug and promised to visit again soon before following Paul to his truck. We drove for 5 minutes talking about random things before we ended up at the cliffs.

I jumped out of his truck, and grabbed his hand that he was holding out for me. I've been on a lot of dates but this is probably one of the best and if I'm being honest I really didn't care what Paul did, he could have taken me to the supermarket and I would've still thought it was the best date ever.

We walked for a few more minutes, talking about random things until we stopped at a cave. We walked closer and I was stunned by how sweet Paul could be. In the middle of the cave was a blanket with a rose in middle surrounded by candles and a basket.

"Do you like it?" he asked timidly, looking at me from the corner of his eye. How could I not like it, I knew Paul wasn't the sweetest guy around and I also knew it probably took a lot of effort for him.

"I love it, I didn't realise you were so sweet." I said with a grin, I couldn't help myself I gave him a giant hug it seemed to make Paul glow when ever I touched him which was odd but not bad.

"Great!" he said relieved, he enthusiastically ran towards the blanket pulling me along with him. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I let go of his hand to sit on the blanket while he sat down as close as he could to me. I stared up at the sky at realised it was already dark, the moon was high in the sky it was truly beautiful. I looked back over at Paul to find him staring at me closely.

"You're beautiful," he said dreamily while stroking my cheek.

"Thanks," I replied while I felt redness spread over my cheeks. Wait I don't blush! The last time I blushed was when I was 13 and had to kiss a guy called Ben for a dare. What the hell is Paul doing to me, I swear I'm going to talk to Liz about this!

"Are you ok, you look like you just found a really hard maths problem." Paul chuckled bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, um how about we tell each other really stupid jokes?" I suggested smiling up at Paul who nodded in agreement. "okay I'll start. What do you call a man with a tree growing out of his head?" I asked smirking.

"Don't know," he shrugged furrowing his brow in confusion which was so cute! Ok…Silver honestly what the hell!

"Ed-ward," I said looking as he tried to figure it out.

"I don't get it," Paul shrugged while I did too.

"Do you know what, neither do I," I admitted looking at the sky and then back to Paul, we sat in silence for two seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Ok I've got one, Why is that man standing in the sink?" Paul asked while I shrugged. "He's a tap dancer!" Paul said waiting for me to laugh.

"That's worse than Seth's muffin joke," I giggled as Paul huffed in mock annoyance.

We continued trying to make up the stupidest jokes we could think of, we must have sat there for house laughing so hard about nothing really. Paul even told me stories about him and Jared when they were young, it didn't surprise me they were trouble makers.

"Tell me something about your childhood," Paul asked but it wasn't really a question.

"Um…oh I've got one. Okay Brooklyn, my sister and I were making our mom a mother's day card. She asked for the glue and I gave it to her but I accidently got it in her hair somehow and I wasn't going to tell dad I done it until she done something for me. We were in France at the time, so I made her fun around the village singing the English alphabet. Well people didn't really like that so she ended up having to be taken home by the police because she was disturbing the peace, so in the end my dad took away all my CD's and all Brooklyn's books. She wasn't happy but I was walking around laughing for days." I finished laughing at the end as was Paul.

"I hope you don't mind but I got you something and I wanted to ask you something," he said shifting slightly as if he was nervous.

"Go ahead," I reassured him and lay my hand on his arm.

"Well…do…my…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he blurted out as if it was word vomit.

"I'd love to," I answered with a laugh.

"Great! I have something for you…" he trailed off digging into his pockets for something.

He pulled out a little paper bag and handed it over to me. I opened it and pulled out a bracelet, it was a simple chain where you can out charms on. There was one charm it, it was of a small silver wolf. It made tears come to my eyes, I hadn't seen my wolf since the last time I heard him howl and this was amazing.

"Do you like it, I mean you said a wolf was your favourite animal and well your names Silver-" Paul started nervously but I cut him off.

"It's perfect, thank you." I said sincerely leaning in to kiss him.

He met me half way, his lips were soft and warm and if I'm being sincere it was the best kiss I've ever had and I've had a lot.

"You can add other charms." Paul shrugged once we pulled away.

The rest of the night we talked some more about what we wanted to do and where we wanted to go. When it was time to leave, I helped clean everything away and then followed Paul to the car. I wasn't bothered if my mom was angry with me, she was probably planning away to get me to agree with what she wanted. We didn't talk for the rest of the way home; we just listened to music and held hands. When we pulled up at my house, all the house lights were still on downstairs.

"I'll see you on Monday," I sighed giving him a peck on the cheek before climbing out of his truck.

"Yeah, 'night." He sighed and almost reluctantly started his truck and drove off.

I waited till it was out of sight before I started to talk up the porch steps. I already missed Paul and felt like a tiny piece of me was missing, I shook my head I was probably being stupid. I opened the door and quietly shut it behind myself. I quietly made my way upstairs I really wasn't ready for round two with my mom, yet but I knew I didn't have to wait long it would probably come in the morning.

**:::::::::**

**I hope it was worth the wait, in the next chapter I want to bring out Paul's anger and I think I have some things up my sleeve so wait and you'll find out.**

**I forgot to mention on the last chapter but there's a picture of Silvers high heels if you haven't checked my page and saw the link. **

**I'm going to start working on the next chapter today and it should be updated within the next two days. **

**Anyway thanks for reading and all of you who are reviewing.**

**Morgan :D **


	5. What the hell?

**Hey everyone, I hope you all like the little episode of Silver vs. Mom! **

**I wanted to give Paul some credit 'cause he isn't always angry but that will come back I'm just not saying when. Don't worry if you didn't the 'Ed-ward' joke because honestly neither do I, I just randomly put it in there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own my own character so YAY! That's good enough I suppose.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**::::::::::**

I woke up with a smile on my face recalling the day before with Paul, even a fight with my mom couldn't bring me down. I really didn't get what the problem was it was only a damn job, it's not that important. I really wonder what she would say if I decided to be a bus driver now that would be funny. She was being crazy, it was only a job and I'd rather want to go to work than, to want to bury myself in a hole just because I hated my job.

I took a shower and went through the normal routine before walking back into my closet. I was going to go and help Brook decorate or just hang out there. I wasn't going to stay home and listen to my mom bitch about my decision there isn't anything she could say to make me change my mind and she should except that.

I quickly pulled on a pair of light wash ripped skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt with a zebra print peace sign and a pair of purple converse. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and added eyeliner before grabbing the bracelet Paul gave me. I looked in the mirror before adding a purple zebra print heart shape necklace. With a sigh I left my bedroom preparing myself for another round of Silver vs. Mom.

I cautiously walked in to the kitchen, even though I knew there was going to be another round I still wanted to alt least try and prolong it. My mom was staring off into space with her hands rapped around her coffee cup while my dad was looking through a list no doubt it was of how many CD's he needed.

I quietly grabbed a bowl of fruit salad that was sitting on the counter before sitting beside my dad. My mom didn't say a thing she just watched as I ate, but I knew she was going to explode any moment now. 5…4…3…2…1…

"Why do you not want to be a doctor, Silver?" she asked smiling and saying in a sickening sweet voice.

"Because mother, if you haven't noticed the sight of blood makes me sick and I hate everything to do with hospitals." I said matching her tone with my own angelic smile.

"What about being a Lawyer, why don't you like that idea Silver?" she asked being more forceful and showing how anger was taking over she never had the patience for conversations like these where as my dad had the patience of a saint.

"Because it's boring to me, my personality is too loud for a lawyer I'd end up not defending anyone because I felt guilty about the other." I replied simply shrugging before eating my last strawberry.

"Do not act like this isn't a big thing Silver, this is about your future. Your future bring you a-" she exclaimed tiredly but I didn't let her finish I already knew the crap that was going to come out of her mouth and don't get me wrong I love my mom but you know the feeling when you just want to make them shut up.

"A doctor mom or a lawyer, yes I know what you want me to be but why can't you understand that isn't what I want. Why can't you just let me make my own decisions! It's not like I'm a kid who needs you to do everything for me, you know as well as I do I've always been independent and that includes making my own decisions even if they're wrong!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in exasperation.

"I get you like you independence but you can't honestly day I'm trying to make you decisions because I'm not!" she shouted standing up and pointing at me.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you are you always do. It's what you do; I can't even buy something without arguing with you because to you they're to 'bold' and mean come on mom. Let me live my live the way I want to and let me learn from my own mistakes. You're practically forcing the family 'tradition' on me!" I shouted standing up and grabbing my bowl before walking over to the sink.

"Forcing, I'm not forcing anything on you and telling you what is best for your future. Can't you see all I want is what's best for you!" she shouted back as my dad tried to calm her down.

"Best for me, if you want that you'll let me be happy!" I shouted at her before leaving as if I was on fire.

I ran straight to the door, not bothering to respond to their calls. I flung the door open and slammed it shut before bolting it down the stairs. I froze when I saw Paul jumping out of his truck and running up towards me looking frantic.

"Paul, are you alright?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something and it can't wait any longer or else I'm going to explode so um…come for a walk with me?" he asked nervously not even waiting for my reply before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the forest at the side of my house.

I was starting to get really worried, we had been walking for five minutes and Paul hadn't uttered a single word. The only sound was the birds in the sky. The forest was beautiful even though it was a dull day it was still just as perfect. I would happily walk through it everyday with Paul but I knew we were going to have a serious talk.

We were starting to go deeper into the forest and I've always been terrible with direction and I hoped to god Paul knew the way back because if he depended on me, we would be living in the forest for the rest of our lives.

We finally stopped at a clearing; it was simple with grass and daisies. There was a rock at the edge of the forest, I let go of Paul's hand and made my was over. I sat on it and brought my knees to my chest, watching as Paul paced running his hand nervously through his hair.

I knew what he wanted to tell me was serious but I needed to know. He was making me nervous by the way he was acting. It was like at any moment he was going to spill something random and I can tell it's probably a big secret but it can't be that bad it's not like he's killed someone or something. Wait, what if he has? What if everyone who I'm friends with is really a member of a gang that sell drugs and kill people? I'm going crazy, I can't wait any longer and I would say sorry to Paul for what I'm about to say but I'm not sorry. I need to know.

"Paul, just spit it out it can't be that bad." I sighed, watching as he looked everywhere but me before suddenly looking me straight in the eye and saying something I never thought I'd hear.

"Silver, I'm a werewolf." Paul said so sincerely.

What the hell, I wasn't expecting that. Holy shit; at least he isn't a crazed druggie. It makes sense, his body temperature, how large and tall he is, how much he eats and when he got a paper cut it was gone in a second. I knew they were wolfs here but I didn't expect it to be Paul. That means everyone else is too, god I can never do anything simple or normal for that matter. Wait who is my wolf?

"What colour are you?" I asked urgently taking a step towards him.

"Um…silver," he muttered so quietly I could barley hear him.

He's my wolf the one I dreamt of, my silver wolf, my friend and now well I guess he's my boyfriend. I really need to get a new hobby I just said a wolf was my 'friend' god that's screwed up but it is still true. Not a lot of people can say my boyfriends a werewolf. I didn't think before but the next thing I knew I had tackled him but of course he managed to stay up.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I thought I was going to get." He laughed hugging me tighter but wait isn't that kind of thing meant to be a secret?

"Wait Paul, why have you told me?" I asked confused, it seemed like a really big secret to just go telling everyone.

"Well…I've imprinted on you," he said even making me more confused.

"Imprinted?" I asked, what the heck is imprinting?

"It's like when a wolf finds his soul made they imprint. It's like love at first sight but the love they have for them is unconditional and all they want is to make them happy. They're the only thing keeping them on the earth not even gravity it's just them. It's stronger than love or anything to be honest. Um…you live to make them smile, laugh, do anything that would make them happy. Basically anything they need," He explained taking a seat on the rock.

"So…you imprinted on me?" I asked trying to make sure I had this right.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, I knew he was probably waiting for me to go into shock but I don't think that'll happen.

Paul imprinted on me. So…does like that change anything sure he was a werewolf but it wasn't like he would intentionally hurt me and my favourite animal is a wolf so I'm cool with the whole werewolf thing but the imprinting thing…I wasn't sure of. I hate people making decisions for me and even though I like, maybe even love Paul I still wanted it to me my decision. He didn't exactly make my decision though, he made it seem like he was a…human so I'd fall for him before I found out he was a werewolf. So in the end I'm fine with the imprinting thing because I decided to go on a date with him and I decided to be his girlfriend so I made my own decision.

"Can I see you?" I asked timidly, peeking up at him from behind my eyelashes.

"What?" he asked suddenly looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I want to see you as a wolf." I explained slowly and carefully watching as he debated with himself before sighing and walking into the forest.

Now that I know Paul's a werewolf who imprinted on me all I need to do is get my mom off my back about the family tradition crap and then tell them I have a boyfriend, great. I have only ever introduced one of my boyfriends and that was when I was fifteen, Jamie was probably the only serious relationship that actually meant something to me, we're still friends for which I'm glad.

I hadn't been thinking for long but before I knew it Paul a.k.a. my silver wolf walked out. I waited till he was beside me because I didn't know what he was truly capable of. I didn't know how strong he was or how he could be, I didn't know how fast he truly was and to be honest I really didn't know anything. I hadn't even heard anything about the Quileute legends before and Paul still had to tell me them. I was walking through the unknown, like looking at a door that you don't know holds behind because it can either be good or bad.

Paul had finally stopped and sat down at my side. I ran my hand throw the fur on his arm; it was just as soft as I had remembered. I looked up and noticed the sky was clearing, which meant the sun started to peep through the clouds shinning onto his fur making it glow.

I gently stroked his fur thinking of what I had to do to get my mom off my back. It didn't seem like a big deal to me, I mean not all of the females in my family wanted to be a doctor or lawyer but I guess they were all too damn scared to say anything.

As we sat there Paul was making purring noises, I knew he was enjoying himself and so was I. he really was just a big puppy, not scary at all. I don't know how long we sat there but it started to darken. It was nice to sit with Paul in wolf form not having to talk but just sit in comfortable silence for once.

Paul made it known that it was getting late and reluctantly pulled away from me. I watched as he ran deeper into the forest before coming back out half-naked a minute later. I always knew he had a body but knowing and seeing were 2 different things. He was perfect, nobody could deny he had a perfect body but I thought everything about him was perfect even his temper, maybe we really are soul mates.

We started to head back just talking about random things. Paul's secret didn't really change anything to me, I still felt the strong connection and plus the fact I was falling harder for him. I hoped to god my mom decided to go bitch about me to Brook or one of her friends because I really wasn't ready for her crap again.

"Do you want to come to a bonfire tonight and meet the rest of the pack?" he asked his eyes pleading me.

"I'd love to, give me 10 minutes!" I replied enthusiastically giving him a peck before running up the porch steps and into my house.

I ignored my mom's calls; I rushed up the stairs highly aware she was following me. Once I got to my bedroom I slammed the door and locked it behind me. I rushed to my wardrobe; I want to be casual because they were all probably half-naked. I pulled on a pair of print yellow skinny jeans, a black tank top; I pulled on a black batman print hoddie over the top and a pair of black converse. I took of my necklace and let my hair fall down.

I quickly unlocked my door and opened it to find my mom standing looking livid with her arms crossed. I smiled apologetically and tried to dodge her but she grabbed my arm forcing me to look at her.

"Mom I really don't have time for round three right now, Paul's waiting for me." I sighed tugging my arm out of her grasp.

"Silver if you respect me, you'll tell me where you're going?" she told me sternly, she was being absurd honestly she just pulled out the 'respect' card.

"I'm going to a bonfire." I said simply trying to get past her for the second time.

"With whom?" she asked she asked impatiently.

"My boyfriend and his friends," I said quickly using the time she was in shock to run past her.

I ran down the steps quickly waving to my dad who was standing in the door way of the kitchen with a bowl of soup in his hands. I ran out the front door and down the porch steps to find Paul casually leaning against the door of his truck.

"Get in before me mom come out!" I said urgently pushing him to his side of the truck.

I jumped in and closed the door behind me just as Paul was starting the engine. We pulled out just as my mom ran down the steps. You would think she'd be quicker than that, I mean she's a health freak and a doctor.

"Well…are you ready to meet the rest of the pack?"

**:::::::::::**

**I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read!**

**Morgan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone, I'm not really going to write something like usual but nay questions just ask. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own my own character so YAY! That's good enough I suppose.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**::::::::::::**

"_Well…are you ready to meet the rest of the pack?"_

I gulped loudly, was I ready? I've already met most of them but there was still the elders and Sam, Emily and Leah who Paul mentioned was kind of a bitch. I wouldn't normally care but Paul was important to me and his friends were important to him, so I wanted to make a good impression, for the first time that I can remember.

I reached over and turned on the radio, music normally helps me relax. As I leaned back and closed my eyes I realized it was only making me hyper aware. I sighed before roughly turning off the radio, I saw Paul look over at my sudden outburst before laughing right in my face.

"It's not funny, what if they don't like me!" I cried burying my head in my hands.

"They'll love you and if they don't I'll make them." He joked but I could tell he was serious.

"Fine but promise me even if they don't like me you still will." I all but begged him.

I knew Paul had imprinted on me but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that we weren't as compatible as we both thought. The saying opposites attached came to mind when ever I thought about Paul, because we were like each other in some ways but if I was being true to myself and everyone else we're opposites.

"Of course I will," he assured me squeezing my hand to reassure me more.

I just nodded too nervous to speak. We pulled up at the side of the forest before climbing out; I looked around the forest apprehensively before looking back at Paul with a raised eyebrow. I can't walk in the dark; I trip over the easiest of things. It's like in the dark I become a terrible klutz and I admit I used to be extremely clumsy when I was younger but my mom made me take ballet to help which it did but ballet was to classical for me.

"You're kidding me right? Paul I have to tell you something I tend to become extremely clumsy when walking around in the dark not even ballet helped that." I admitted sheepishly looking up at him.

"It's alright I'll give you a piggy back ride." He grinned down at me, looking like a kid in a candy shop.

I really didn't want any choice; it was either that or go home with a sprained ankle. I hesitated before nodding my head in approval and letting him hoist me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist suddenly glad I decided on dressing casual. I had heard a lot about Sam and Emily but I had only heard one comment on Leah and it wasn't the best.

"Paul? What do you mean by Leah is 'kind of a bitch'?" I asked laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Well, I didn't really tell you the story behind that. Leah and Sam were childhood sweethearts, she was the envy of every girl and everyone thought Sam was going to pop the question. Sam suddenly took off for days, not returning anyone's phone calls or anything. Leah was worried sick, when Sam suddenly reappeared not giving anyone an explanation to where or why he was gone. Sam became more and more distant and that made Leah even more on edge, her cousin Emily came down to help her out because they were basically sisters. They went to first beach where Sam suddenly saw her and imprinted. He broke up with Leah and she was devastated, in the end she became a cold hearted bitch and Sam and Emily got together." He explained with a sigh.

That sounded horrible for Leah but by the way he had talked of Emily, I knew she didn't intentionally do it to hurt her or anyone else. Leah sounds like she needs to let everything go and move on instead of holding a grudge against everyone.

"it's really sad to be honest because she used to be nice and now she's an annoying bitch, but the worst part is I have to patrol with her and all she does is bitch because I think of you." He sighed turning his head around slightly to face me.

"That's probably going to be one of the sweetest bitchiest comments I'll get from you I'm going to store that in my memory for the rest of my life." I teased kissing his cheek quickly.

I giggled while he boomed with laughter practically shaking awake the ancient trees and when I told him this which only made him laugh harder. His whole body shook which made me laugh because I felt his vibrations. By the time we got to the bonfire everyone else was already there watching in amusement as Paul was clutching his sides from laughing so hard and I was on his back with tears streaming down my face.

"Well, well it looks like you both are having fun." Quil commented from across the circle holding a toddler in his arms, she had black curly hair and bright brown eyes that looked nice against her russet skin. He looked down at her with such adoration that you could tell he imprinted on her, it didn't find it disturbing I found it cute.

"Aw she's so cute!" I exclaimed to the little girl in Quil's arms who giggled at me.

"Safe the bullshit," I turned my head to see a gorgeous girl glaring at me; I heard a growl erupt and looked down to notice it was Paul. I silently slid off his back while he rapped a protective arm around my waist that I was sure was just to keep him calm as well as me safe.

"Shut it Leah," Paul hissed to the rude girl who I found out was actually Leah the bitch.

"No I don't think I will!" she hissed back, I don't see what her problem was.

Seth came up beside me and pulled me away from Paul and leading me over to Kim who was on the opposite side of the circle from Leah. Paul was being held back by Jacob, Seth and Embry while Sam and Quil held back Leah. I couldn't believe Leah was being so horrid to me.

"She's not normally like this," I turned my head to see an extremely pretty lady with three scars on the side of her face. I knew immediately this was Emily, Paul had told me the story about how Sam lost control once while she was near and he phased in front of her.

"Oh, it's fine I just don't know why she's being this mean to a stranger. Plus it's getting Paul really angry which only causes more problems for everyone else." I shrugged, smiling up at her. "I'm Silver by the way!" I said brightly holding out my hand.

"I know what you mean, I'm Emily." She smiled shaking my hand.

"I didn't even do anything!" Leah screamed fighting harder to get out of their grasps.

"Yes you did Leah, apologies!" Paul growled at her, struggling harder to get free.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Not," she sighed whispering the last word but not quiet enough because I could hear her.

"Leah apologies like you mean it!" Sam ordered in a tone that demanded respect.

"I'm sorry," she shouted at me before ripping herself out of there grasp and storming into the forest.

"Well…how about we start eating?" Emily suggested clapping her hands, trying no doubt to change the atmosphere.

"Do you need any help?" I asked dancing over to the fire; I didn't look like anyone else was going to volunteer.

"I'd love some help, thank you." She answered warmly, seeming surprised by my question.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked looking down at the large stack of hotdogs and rolls.

Emily explained quickly while still cooking the hotdogs. We were nearly finished when Leah decided to make her presence known. I didn't get why she was being so horrible to me, I haven't done anything to upset her. I brushed it off; Leah was being horrible for no apparent reason. When we were finished I walked back over to Paul, I took a seat next to him. Leah walked over to Seth and I heard her hiss something along the lines of 'slut' as she walked past, Paul growled at her pulling me onto his lap. I really had enough of her crap; she already hated me so I might as well give her something to hate me about.

"What side of the bed did you wake up at, Leah?" I asked watching the fire grow in the wind.

"Right," she growled. I was thinking of changing my mind but I think it's the perfect thing to get her back.

"Well then I suggest you try the left side, bitch." I growled right back at her; she sat there stunned while everyone else tried to not laugh.

I watched in amazement as Paul ate twelve hotdogs and I ate one. I knew he ate a lot but watching everyone eat at the same time was hilarious. when everyone was finished Seth stood up clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, I have something that will cheer everyone up!" he announced grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"What is it?" Embry asked uninterested shoving another hotdog down his throat, I thought there wasn't any left.

"Duh, a joke," He exclaimed as everyone who has heard of his infamous jokes groaned.

"Is it about muffins again?" Jacob sighed while everyone else nodded in agreement. Jacob always seemed distant from everyone else, I knew it had something to do with a girl called Bella marrying a vampire called Edward and then changing into one herself. Everyone knew he loved her and it hurt that she chose Edward over him.

"Hey, Muffins will soon rule the world...deal with it. And when they do everyone who hated there awesome jokes will suffer!" Seth shouted sounding really hurt.

"Don't worry there all just to mature to see the awesomeness of muffins." I reassured him, laughing as everyone who wasn't there at lunch looking on in confusion.

"See someone gets it. We'll be rulers of the world helping out the muffin kingdom while everyone else is forced into slavery!" Seth reassured me with on of his famous grins.

"Hell yeah!" I agreed giggling as Paul tickled my sides obviously not happy with all the attention Seth was getting.

"ok well I'm going to admit it isn't my best but…." He admitted quickly. "Ok, when the muffin saw the murder scene, he was muffled." Seth said while everyone else was silent.

"Seth, that was bad." Embry said, even I couldn't disagree it was terrible.

"Really bad," Jacob added.

"I'm sorry Seth but even I agree." I sighed watching as he shrugged and sat back down.

After a weird few minutes, Billy Black wheeled himself into the middle so everyone could see him. He lunched into the stories with such passion it felt like you were actually there.

My eyes wondered over the circle, I looked at Seth he was my favorite except from Paul because he was the ultimate cookie. I really love cookies but back to the point. His eyes danced with happiness just hearing the stories it was no secret that Seth thought being a werewolf was awesome but when you look at him and then Jacob you can tell he's in his own little world.

Jacob, for that matter, is nearly heartbreaking. I've saw him smile but most of the time it doesn't reach his eyes, he looked like he wanted to run away from everything. I didn't know him well but I felt like someone should comfort him, he needed to let go of Bella, I knew for a fact by looking at his eyes he was still holding out for her.

Everyone looked happy listening to the stories being told. I was sucked in hearing about how they were spirits to start with and then they moved into being wolfs. I liked that story the best, it showed jealousy but at the same time how everything worked out in the end. Billy finished his story; it was silent around the circle.

I kept my eyes on the fire; I always thought La push was going to be another boring town but boy was I wrong. Nothing simple ever happens to me, my dad had a kid before he met my mom, my boyfriends a werewolf and I'm being forced to be a doctor because it's family tradition. I don't know many parents who force there kids to be something they don't want to be but I got lucky and luckier because they're my parents.

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Paul whisper in my ear, I nodded silently before climbing onto his back.

"Come back anytime!" I smiled at Emily it made me feel better knowing I was accepted into the back.

"Thanks," I smiled before Paul turned around and ran into the forest.

The wind in my face was amazing, it was calming. I felt myself slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**:::::::::**

**Don't you just love Seth and his muffin jokes? **

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Morgan. **


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, **

**I've skipped forward a bit; it's now October just to let you know. **

**I don't own Twilight, sadly.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**:::::::::**

"We have to go!" I begged everyone at the table.

Paul agreed the second I pouted and Seth was next because his reason was 'I love a good party but I'm expecting muffins later'. I was still trying to win Jacob, Embry and Kim. I know if I get Kim to come Jared will immediately go and Quil is taking Claire trick or treating so he has a good reason not to come but everyone else doesn't.

"Come on it will be fun! You might even imprint on someone." I exclaimed quietly so only we could hear.

"I don't want to imprint," Embry mumbled shoving another slice of pizza down his throat.

"That's what I said," Paul admitted kissing my cheek.

"You're lucky I love you," I said glaring at him which only made him laugh.

"I know," he smiled smugly before stealing my muffin. There was no point hitting him, I would only hurt myself.

"Kim, look it's only a party and I'll stay by your side and get your costume so what's there to worry about?" I whined pouting at her.

"No don't do that, you know I'll fall for it, she cried placing her hands over her eyes.

"Please, pretty please?" I asked plying her hands away from her eyes making her look at me.

"Fine but Jared's coming with me." she sighed giving in, I squealed hugging her tightly.

"Oh I and Paul have already chosen our characters but everyone else still needs to decide. Oh and we should all go shopping in Seattle, wouldn't that be awesome!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down in my seat, Paul had to lay a hand on my shoulder for me to calm down.

"What about you Jakey?" I asked Jacob who was sitting quietly across from me.

"I'm not doing anything so I'll go but Embry has to come too." He said grinning in triumph while Embry chocked on his pizza.

"WHAT! I don't want to go!" Embry complained like a baby I might add.

"Grow up Em, honestly what else will you be doing? Sam would just make you patrol with Leah." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Hey, Leah isn't that bad…" Seth trailed off when everyone glared at him. "She has her good points like cookies but muffins are the ultimate." He sighed getting a dreamy look on his face obviously thinking of dancing muffins.

"Fine I'll go but I'm not saying I'll enjoy it." He huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you so, so much!" I squealed running over to him and attacking him with a hug.

"Someone's feeling very loving today." Jared teased, smirking as I the mature adult that I am stuck my tongue out at him before skipping back over to Paul.

"So does anyone else know what they're going as…."

::::::::

Today's going to be awesome, I already know what I want for Paul and mines costume's I made a list last night, I'm not sad I'm just organized. Seth informed me that it was his birthday and I knew the perfect present.

After my shower I changed into a pair of purple skinny jeans, a Foster's rawrr tee and a pair of low cut black converse. I shoved my phone, purse, note book and ipod into my stripped jersey bag before straightening my hair and adding a purple bow. I put on some eyeliner and mascara before running town stairs, I quickly grabbed an apple before jumping into my dad's car which he said I could borrow for today.

I knew this shopping trip was going to be amazing. Something was going to happen, I was positive and when it does I'm going to laugh in everyone's face and day 'I told you so' I'm not really but that don't stop me from wanting to…

I pulled into first beach to see Jared, Paul and Kim waiting for me. We decided that the 'couples' would go in one car and that left Embry and Jacob to live through Seth's muffin jokes. I'm getting the feeling he likes food jokes but we all know he can't keep up the muffin act forever or can he…

"Hey babe," I jumped at the sound of Paul's voice when he pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey, are we all ready for some quality shopping time!" I yelled in excitement, I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"Yeah," I heard a chorus of groans.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, we can even go to any shop you want while we're there. Jared phone Jacob and tell them to get on the road this instant." I ordered starting the engine up and turning on Linkin Park one of Kim, mine and Paul's favourite.

"How do you know they're not already-" he started but stopped when he saw my evil glare. I saw him gulp before quickly calling Jacob, I didn't listen to there conversation. While I drove I talked randomly to everyone else, Paul had the idea of yellow car which in the end I bet my whole arm was bruised. You can't really pay yellow car with two over protective werewolves in the car it was just a recipe for disaster.

"Yellow car!" Kim shouted punching my arm really hard for a girl her size.

"Holy crap Kim when did you learn to hit like that," I exclaimed, turning around to glare at her I'm positive I have a bruise there.

"Are you hurt? How bad is it? Let me see," Paul said frantically looking at my arm which didn't help the fact I was driving.

"Paul I'm driving you can do your inspection thingy when I park the car." I promised freeing my arm from his grasp.

"You have a bruise!" he exclaimed glaring at Kim, who shrunk back in her seat.

"Leave her alone," Jared growled which Paul growled back at him.

"God here we go again," I sighed turning the music up louder to drown out there growls.

It continued for 5 more minutes before Kim and I hit them on the back of the head, who knew yellow car could get so violet they both looked like they wanted to deck each other. I looked over at Kim to see she looked petrified more for Jared's safety that anything, I wasn't too worried because all werewolves heal really fast so they'd only be there for an hour.

"We're here," I sang grinning as I pulled in beside Jacobs car, he built it himself which I think is really cool.

I turned off the ignition, grabbed my keys and bag before jumping out of the car. Once everyone was out I locked the door before grabbing Paul's hand.

"okay, first we're going to split up and find our own costumes and then at two we will meet in the food court and then after that we'll either to what we want or continue shopping. If you're not back at the car at 5-5:30 we're leaving without you unless you call to say you have a good reason. Now go, go, go!" I instructed running into the mall with Paul trailing behind.

We decided to get Pauls outfit first. Paul didn't really want to dress up but I said he had to at least look like our chosen characters. **(I was thinking about not telling you there costumes but I decided that I was,).** Our costumes are going to look amazing because we're BATMAN! AND BATGIRL! It doesn't sound as awesome as it'll be once you see our costumes.

For Pauls costume he decided he wanted to be a modern causal batman because he wasn't wearing tights, god he can be such a…man. Well he is but you get the point hopefully. He chose (with my help) a pair of black jeans, a tight long sleeve t-shirt that I was going to sew on the batman symbol and a pair of converse. We both got batman masks that had string in the back to stay up.

For my costume I got a high waist batman tutu it was full with batman prints on the bottom and corset work at the waist, a plain black vest top, black knee high boots, a batman necklace and a batman clutch. I had some yellow bracelets at home so my costume was finished.

We made our way to the food court discussing random topics, that's the thing it didn't matter what subject we were talking about we could talk for hours and not get bored. Everyone was already there when we reached the food court.

"Hey did everyone have fun?" I asked dropping the bags and watching as Paul ran to the line.

"Yeah," they all groaned, it couldn't have been that bad.

"I couldn't have been that bad." I sighed putting my hands on my hips.

I talked to Kim while I ate my sandwich, the boys were to busy eating to pay any attention. I really liked Kim she was the opposite of me but we got along with out complaint. We agreed that she would stay over at mine the day of Halloween and come early to get help to get ready.

"We'll go three and three. Paul, Seth and I will go together and Kim, Jared, Jacob and Embry will go together. Remember 5-5:30 if you're not there without calling anyone to tell them you won't we're leaving without you. Have fun," I said brightly grabbing the bags Paul actually let me carry and his hand.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked impatiently trailing behind.

"Well you and Paul can do something while I get something for someone. Wait right there," I instructed going into the shop behind them.

I got Seth's birthday present it was a black t-shirt that said 'make muffins not war' and a card. I walked back outside to see they followed my instructions. Paul grabbed my hand and we walked down looking in the shop windows following Seth who seemed to be on a mission. Suddenly Seth froze, he just stopped walking all together, I looked over at Paul who was looking at his face.

"Holy crap!" Paul exclaimed pulling me closer to him, so I could see Seth's face.

He looked like he just saw the sun for the first time; I followed his gaze and squealed. He had imprinted, I knew today was going to be a good day! Leaning against a wall looking really bored was a girl, she was really pretty with bright red hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was pale but mine was still paler, damn is anyone going to be a ghost like me.

"Go talk to her," I encouraged Seth pushing him in her direction.

Paul and I watched as he walked cautiously over to her. hey walked up to her and she looked up at him in amazement, probably because of his height. They talked for a while before Seth said something random and she laughed.

"Oh I need to invite her to the party!" I exclaimed grabbing Paul's hand and running over to them, the girl looked startled when she saw us.

"Hey I'm Silver and this is Paul my boyfriend," I introduced us as she smiled shyly, oh she's shy that's so cute!

"Hi, I'm Clover," she smiled. The closer I looked you could tell she was really pretty but I could see a faint bruise on her arm.

"Hey," Paul said smiling at her.

"We're going to a party on Halloween do you want to come?" I asked bouncing on the spot.

"I'd love to, where is it?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Where do you live?" I asked dazzlingly.

"Oh...Um…I'm moving to la push." She stammered blushing slightly, I looked over at Seth to see him looking at her as if she was the sun. I wondered if Paul looked at me like that I looked up at him and grinned yup he did.

"Really? We live in La push too, we could pick you up at First beach at eight?" I offered knowing it would make Seth happy.

"Yeah, I really need to go my moms waiting at the food court and I think my sisters ditched me." she sighed laughing nervously.

"Wait, can I…um…get your number?" Seth asked nervously running a hand through his hair, I think that's the very first time I've seen him nervous.

"Sure…" she asked obviously looking for a piece of paper, I dug through my bag and found a paper and a pen that I always kept in case of emergencies and handed it to her. "Thanks," she smiled quickly writing it down and handing it to Seth who grinned like he was just given a life supply of muffins.

"Thanks, I'll call you." Seth grinned tucking it into his pocket.

"Yeah, bye!" she smiled before walking away, I watched as Seth watched her with a pained look on his face.

We went to the arcade for awhile before deciding we had had enough and walking back to the car. As we walked through the mall Seth was looking for Clover everywhere just waiting for a glance of her. It was sweet but sad at the same time, every time he saw a red head he would get really exited just to be disappointed.

Everyone was waiting for us when we got back to the car. Embry looked like he was bored and so did Jacob, when Jared and Kim were just staring at each other how sweet.

"Hey, guess what!" Seth said bouncing on the spot along with me.

"What?" Embry asked in a bored tone.

"I imprinted!" he said while everyone congratulated him, I could see Jacob was smiling but you could tell he was a little jealous.

We decided that Seth would swap with Jared and Kim because Embry and Jacob really didn't want to hear about Clover. The rest of the ride home I got the inside scope on what he said, what she said. It seemed like next time I was going to get her whole life story. I dropped them both off at Emily's but before I went I told Seth some important information.

"Next time you see her have better jokes ready!"

**::::::::**

**Next chapter is going to be the party and there will be some drama. I'm starting the next chapter soon so I don't know when It'll be up but hopefully soon. Please review and keep reading, thanks!**

**Morgan. **


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, this is the day of the Halloween party,**

**I have parts Silver's and Seth's costumes on my profile,**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**:::::::**

"Sit still," I ordered Kim as she was squirming around in her seat and I couldn't apply any make-up if she moved.

"It tickles," she complained sitting on her hands.

"I don't care, if you want to look like an angel you need to sit like one!" I sighed getting even more irritated with her, she wanted to look her best but she didn't want the things that would help.

"What are you going as again?" she asked finally sitting still.

"Batwomen and Paul's going as batman." I said cheerfully, applying some mascara to her eyelashes.

"Oh I bet you'll look great together, you always look great." She sighed, Kim didn't have the best of confidences she was extremely shy and self-conscious.

"That's because I don't care what other people think and know what looks good!" I said trying to cheer her up. I put some light pink eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Is Clover nice?" she asked suddenly her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah, I think she's Irish," I mused looking at her reflection before adding nude shinny lip gloss.

"Oh, who do you think will imprint next?" she asked looking at her reflection.

"Either Jacob or Embry, Leah's too much of a blind bitch." I told her waiting for the curlers to heat up.

"A blind bitch?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, she doesn't even know me and she already hates me and I bet if she took the time to talk to me we could be friends, so in turn she's to blind to see what a great friend I could be and she's a spiteful bitch." I shrugged; I really didn't want to talk about Leah on a day that was supposed to be fun.

I stared to curl her hair, when I was finished I pined two of the front locks back with a silver pin. She looked fantastic I have to say, she was wearing a simple white dress that hugged her body, big white wings and a halo. I gave her a silver chain with a heart shaped locket on the end to go.

Once she was finished I quickly put on my outfit and accessories. My hair was straight but I gave it volume, **(honestly I can't explain it but the photos on my profile!)** with my eyes I went for a smoky eye and then added clear shimmery lip gloss.

"Are you ready?" I called looking myself over once more before going back into my bedroom.

"Yeah!" Kim called not knowing I was standing right there.

"Well then let's go!" I laughed grabbing her hand and walking downstairs with her in tow.

As we walked outside I ignored my mom, she has given up the family tradition crap but is refusing to talk to me. Can you believe that? The last words she said to me were 'you're disappointing me, Silver' who says that to their own kid!

Paul and Jared were leaning against Paul's truck looking great but Paul looked better. Jared was dressed all in red with a pair of devil horns on his head, he kind of looked hilarious. Paul looked….well Paul looked yummy, yeah Paul looked yummy.

"Hey babe you look amazing," he smiled pulling me in for a hug.

"So do you," I smiled back in haling his woody sent.

"We better get going or they're going to have a fit," Paul sighed releasing me from his hold.

I nodded before jumping into the passenger seat and turning the radio on. Paul waited till Jared pulled out before following. We talked about random things as we drove nothing important really.

As we pulled into first beach I couldn't help but laugh, Seth was dressed as the muffin man. He had a white apron that said 'I'M THE MUFFIN MAN!' and a white chef's hat. He wore a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt. I guess I should have seen that coming but seeing it was just hilarious.

Clover was standing beside Seth, she looked adorable. I guess Seth had phoned her and told her his plans because she was dressed as Miss Muffett. She even had a wooden spoon.

Embry had to do things the easy way; he was so typical it was unbelievable. He was dressed in brown with a tail and ears. He was a wolf but looked more like a dog but then again he didn't try to hind the fact that he didn't want to come.

Jacob was dressed as Jason from Friday the thirteenth, he looked the scariest. Most of us looked like we were going to a fancy dress party but I didn't care we all looked awesome and we're going to have fun and that's all that counts.

Seth and clover jumped in the back of Paul's truck while Jacob and Embry got in the back of Jared's small car.

"Loving the costume Seth," Paul said sarcastically while I giggled.

"I know right? I saw it and was like 'OMG that's perfect'!" Seth said in a high pitch girly voice making clover burst out laughing I watched as Seth looked at her in awe they were too cute.

"Totally I was like wondering when you'd like come around!" I squealed playing along, but I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips.

"I was going to like paint my nails pink but I thought it look a little like weird on my date, what do you think Clove?" aw he's even given her a nickname!

"I think it would have been like totally hot," she gushed I couldn't help but laugh at her. I knew she'd fit right in with our weird little group I just hope she took the news as well as I did.

"What about me, Silv? Do you think I would look like hot with nail polish?" Paul asked his tone teasing.

"Totally," I laughed just as we pulled into the free parking space.

I could already hear the music from hear, there were lot's of people hanging around outside and even more on inside. The house was decorated with lots of cheesy Halloween decorations; it looked good I had to admit. If this is what people do for Halloween parties I wonder what they do for Christmas!

"Let's get this party started!" I exclaimed jumping out of the car, Paul was by my side I a second.

We waited for Jared, Kim, Jacob and Embry to come before I grabbed Paul's hand and danced my way inside. The music was blaring inside, I could hardy hear myself think it was that loud. The dance floor looked fun but with all the horny teenagers grinding into each other it kind of made me look the other way.

"I'm going to get a drink!" I shouted to Paul over the music but of course he would hear.

"I'll come with you!" Paul shouted back at me, I knew he would come I didn't even have to ask.

I danced my way through the crowd with Paul following; I raised our hands over my head so I would be easier to move through the crowd. As we walked I couldn't help but notice Paul was growling at all the guys that checked me out. I didn't see why it bothered him, it's not like I wanted anyone of them I already had him and that was more than enough. It just reminded them that they can look but they can't touch.

I poured my self a drink of the alcohol there much to Paul's dismay, I didn't care if he imprinted on me or not I'm going to do what I want to do. After I finished my drink I had another before leading Paul to the dance floor.

"Embry!" I squealed running over to him, gave he was talking to a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair, tan skin and milk chocolate eyes. she was dressed as red ridden hood. I jumped him giving him a giant hug before he settled me on the ground.

"Hey Silver, this is Grace." He smiled looking down at her with adoration.

"Oh hey I'm Silver we're going to be great friends!" I squealed hugging her, I started to feel a little dizzy it has been a while since I've drank before. I'm becoming a light weight, I giggled letting her go.

"Where's Paul?" Embry asked, I was about to answer when Paul ran over looking concerned and angry.

"Silver you can't go running off like that I thought you wanted to dance?" he asked frantically.

"Grace this is my boyfriend Paul!" I introduced them brightly.

"Hi," she smiled shyly taking a sip of her drink.

"Have fun, we're going to go dance. I hope I see you soon Grace, I just know we're going to be best friends!" I exclaimed giving her and Embry a quick hug before grabbing Paul and leading him to the dance floor.

I lost track of how many songs we danced to, I was having fun and that's all that mattered. Embry had found the one, Grace and so had Seth, Clover. I knew I was going to be goof friends with both of them, it was just a matter of time. They also had to find out about our secret, it was mine as much as it was anyone else's because I knew and I had gotten rapped up into the supernatural. I started to feel even dizzier, I needed a drink.

"I'm going to get a drink, wait here!" I instructed Paul not waiting for his answer before dancing my way out of the crowded dance floor and into the kitchen.

I poured myself a cup of the alcohol. I really didn't know what it was but it tasted nice and that was good enough. I took a sip before turning towards the window. Outside was pitch black, I looked back at the crowded party, some people were talking and drinking in the kitchen. I looked back out of the window with a sigh; I jumped when I saw a flash of white.

I probably should have been scared but I couldn't help myself, I walked closer till I was leaning against the counter facing the window, suddenly a pair of bright red eyes were staring at me, I couldn't see a face only eyes. I blinked quickly to make sure I wasn't imagining things. When I opened my eyes it was gone, I should leave it at that but I couldn't.

I heard the music change to Kanye West ft. Mr. Hudson Supernova, I took a deep breath before quickly chugging the rest of my drink and with one last look at the dance floor and party I walked to the back door. The sound of my heart beating even faster and my heels seemed to be even louder than ever. I took a final deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the cold air.

I shivered from the cold before walking down the steps. I walked closer to the edge of forest but not to close before looking around for anything with red eyes. I'm going crazy, I really need a new hobby. I turned around and gasped.

Standing in front of me was a man, to say he was beautiful was an understatement but it wasn't humanly possible to look that good. He had long shaggy brown hair, pure white skin a bit lighter than my own and perfect features but I didn't concentrate on anything other than his eyes. He was oddly familiar but he was a vampire maybe it was just a convenience.

My heart had gotten louder and I was gasping for air, I looked closer and he wasn't just familiar. I knew who he was. I stepped back but he just stepped forward, he was smirking at me. god he's exactly the same, the same stuck up jackass. Suddenly the front door banged open and felt Paul pull me away growling at him before Embry and Jacob made him back away.

"It was nice seeing you again, Silver." He grinned mischievously before running off.

"Ryan…."

**::::::::**

**I'm really happy with this chapter so I'll hope you all like it as well. I'm going to do both Embry and Seth's imprint stories but I'm finishing this one first before I go and start another because if I don't I'll never finish.**

**I'll start the next chapter shortly hopefully have it posted before I go on holiday.**

**Morgan.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I think this might be my last chapter before I go away on holiday so it might be a while I'll try and update as many chapters as I can before I leave. **

**I don't own Twilight sadly.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**:::::::::**

"_Ryan…."_

I can't believe it's him, after I tried so hard to move on he come right back in again. It's worse than him stalking me because what vampire would listen to a restraining order? None, but I can't run away because he'll find me. He always does, no matter how hard I try he'll always be there.

I barely realised I was being lifted and moved. My head was buzzing with thoughts, the last time I saw Ryan was at the club…..

_Flashback…._

_I walked into the club; I don't even know why I agreed to this. I knew something bad was going to happen but I still let Kennedy drag me here. It's not like her so I guess I should be happy but I knew he was going to be here and I really didn't want to know what he does when I'm not around, I don't think I could handle it. _

"_Why are you so nervous?" Kennedy asked me looking down, even in my high heels she was still taller than me._

"_I just-" I started but stopped with a gasp._

_I shouldn't have been surprised really; Ryan was sucking off the face of a girl. She was pretty and I'm not trying to be vain but she had nothing on me._

"_Oh, Silver I'm so sorry we can leave." She apologised glaring at Ryan this was the second time but I always forgave him, I'm being so stupid. My mom always warned me about older guys but I should have paid more attention._

_I should have dumped him the first time, everyone told me too even his best friends! God I'm an idiot. I marched right up to him and ripped him away from the girl._

"_What the heck?" I shouted gaining some attention, he started to explain but what could he say? "I don't want to hear it Ryan! I'm done, it's over!" I shouted before walking out the back door, I knew he would follow._

"_Silver baby, you don't mean that. Come here," he cooed trying to bring me closer. He reeked off alcohol but that still wasn't an excuse._

"_Leave me alone Ryan, we're over I told you!" I shouted before ripping out of his reach. _

_I hadn't realised I was in an alley way until I passed someone who was walking down. I turned to look at the person but I only caught a glimpse of red eyes….._

_End of Flashback….._

I woke up gasping for air, I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep. I looked around startled, this wasn't my room. I tried to stand up but landed on the floor with a hard thud. I tried to untangle myself as fast as I could but it was actually surprisingly hard.

Suddenly the lights switched on, I looked up at the door like a deer caught in the headlights to see Emily smiling down at me. She looked like she hadn't had any sleep.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi, I don't mean to be rude or anything but why the hell am I here and not at home?" I asked sounding slightly irritated when in reality I was freaking pissed off.

"There out on patrol trying to find that vampire but Paul wants you to stay here so he knows you're safe. If this happens again you have to come here." She answered before holding out her hand.

I nodded before taking her hand and standing up, she looked down at my legs in amusement before looking back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask," I smiled shaking off the blankets that were tangled around my legs.

I followed her down the stairs and into the living room. I found Kim curled up in a ball and Claire in the armchair; I took a seat next to Kim and curled myself into a ball. After asking what they were actually doing I became extremely worried. I didn't want Paul to get hurt, but what if he did? how bad would it be? What if he got bitten? Aren't you supposed to die? If I thought I had questions running through my head before I passed out I was wrong.

I had to sit on my hands to stop from biting my nails, I needed to do something. I excused myself quickly before running up the stairs, I found the bathroom easily. I quickly locked the door and turned on the shower before jumping in. I cleaned my hair three times and my bogy five before I was bored with the shower. I rapped myself in a towel before walking outside; there was a pile of clothes lying on the floor that I assumed were for me.

I walked back into the bathroom taking the clothes with me. They were a simple pair of sweats and tank top; I wished I had my favourite hoddie. It always made me feel better when I was nervous, worried or scared. If anything was wrong I would always wear my hoddie, it was probably one of the things I couldn't live without that and my ipod.

I tried to dry my hair the best as I could before walking down stairs and back into the living room. I sat back down beside Kim and kept my eyes trained on the window. The world outside seemed to move, while inside everything stayed frozen.

"Does the worrying ever get easier?" I asked randomly, I really felt sick with how worried I actually was.

"Honestly no, it only get's harder the more attached you get." Emily sighed continuing with her kittening.

"Do you the ingredients for chocolate chip muffins?" I asked, remembering I promised Seth I'd maker him muffins and it would be a nice treat for everyone else.

"Yeah, help your self." She smiled going back to making her quilt.

I remembered the recipe my grandma taught me when I was younger:

2 eggs

250ml milk

125ml vegetable

100g granulated sugar

100g brown sugar

1 tsp vanilla extract

400g flour (plain)

4 teaspoons baking powder

**(I can't cook anything, so I had to get this of the internet, I know it's bad but what's even worse is that my granddad was a chef and I'd probably give people food poisoning on accident)**

Once they were in the oven, Paul and everyone else still wasn't back. I needed to get out of the house but if I asked no doubt they'd say no. I quickly and quietly left the muffins in the oven and crept down the hall and to the door. I opened it and stepped out closing it behind me as quietly as I could.

I missed Paul; it felt like a part of me was missing. I missed his laugh, his smile, his warmness and most of all I miss him. I miss the way we could talk for hours and not realise it and his voice how it's deep and rough but smooth at the same time. I knew it wasn't like I wasn't going to see him again but I still couldn't be sure. Anything could happen within seconds.

"Ah, there you are I thought that mongrel of yours would be smarter….."

**::::::::**

**I've decided that the next chapter will be the last. I don't want to prolong the story further than need be. There will be one last chapter and then an Epilogue before I move on to a different story. I hope nobody minds and that you'll agree.**

**Morgan. **


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I've been thinking and I've chosen to continue this story for longer.**

**I don't own Twilight, sadly. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

**:::::::::**

"_Ah, there you are I thought that mongrel of yours would be smarter….."_

I froze; my heart was pounding inside my chest. I knew he was behind me, that's the way he does things. He likes to savour the moment by taking it slow so you get more and more petrified by the moment.

"Don't you agree? They always leave you unprotected don't they? You didn't realize how easy it was to get them children away from here." He laughed, what children.

"w-what c-c-children?" I asked as strongly as I could but it came out as a whisper.

"They mongrels guarding the forest, oh dear Silver you didn't even know they were there. How cute, so unobservant. Mind you, you always were." He smirked coming closer to me, his body was ice cold and horrible compared to Paul's warm body.

"You know if you hadn't left me in the alley way we could be together for ever," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh at him; he was the same as ever.

"Oh Ryan, if you loved me that much, you wouldn't have cheated on me. Would you?" I asked turning around to face him with a smirk on my face.

"Oh honey I am truly sorry for that but you have to know I was two years older and stupid. Very, very stupid." He smirked brushing his finger tips over my cheek.

Paul and the rest of the pack will come here soon enough I just have to keep him talking.

"So…how was your two years?" I asked taking a step back and sitting cross leg on the grass.

"Ah…uneventful, how about yours?" he asked smiling sitting beside me, it knew it was a matter of seconds before I was killed, he would lose his temper soon but I might as well do something while I wait.

"Wonderful," I sighed dreamily thinking of all the things Paul and I have done.

"It's because of that mongrel isn't it?" he hissed standing up and glaring down at me.

"Ryan there has been a lot more guys before Paul, did you think I was going to let you ruin my life. I moved on way before I even moved to La push," I sighed standing up; I heard movements in the forest and knew the pack was near.

"I should have guessed but it will be me and you for now on," he hissed grabbing my wrist harshly. It hurt so badly like he was breaking the bone, I couldn't help but cry out as he held it tighter.

He smirked evilly before tilting my head and showing me his razor sharp teeth. He lowered his head to my neck, I cringed closing my eyes. I didn't want to see Ryan before I died, I waited for the pain of his teeth to come but I didn't instead I was thrown to the ground. My head hit something hard before I saw black……

:::::::::

I heard the beeping in the background. it was faint at first before it got louder and louder, my eyelids fluttered open to see the whole pack minus Leah, my sister, my dad and all the imprints in the room. I looked around with a sigh, my head hurt like the biggest hangover and my arm ached. I looked down at my wrist to see it had a bright pink cast and my head was bandaged.

"Silver!" my sister cried throwing her arms around me and hugging me close. "Mom, wants you to start ballet again and so do I?" she said laughing a little.

"What?" I asked I always despised ballet; all the other girls hated me for no reason. Also the music made me sleepy.

"Oh you don't remember do you?" she whispered looking at me like I was the most venerable thing, I shook my head no. "You fell when you were all on a hiking trip, fell down a hill braking your arm and hit your head on a rock." She sighed tucking a strand of my hair behind my hair.

"Oh…I guess that makes sense, huh?" I asked laughing nervously and throwing a glance over my shoulder to Paul who was looking right back at me.

"Yeah it does, I'm going to go get you something to eat okay?" she asked before hugging me one last time before walking back out of the room.

Everyone else hugged me and hoped I get well soon before walking back out so in the end it was only Paul and I. I looked over at him to see he looked in pain, I could tell he thought it was his fault which it wasn't. I opened my arms out to give him a hug to make him feel better.

"Silver I'm so, so sorry. I swear I wouldn't let anything else hurt you." He promised in a whisper into my hair holding me tightly.

"It's not your fault; I'm the one that got involved with him in the first place." I reminded him burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"But it's my job to protect you, I can't tell you how much it hurt to see you like that." he said hugging me even tighter.

"It isn't your job at all but I don't want an argument about it. What happened to Ryan?" I asked quietly because honestly I really didn't want to know but I did at the same time.

"Um…all you need to know is that he won't be bothering you anytime soon." He murmured in my ear while playing with my hair.

"So in other words he's dead," I whispered not needing an answer to confirm it.

I was discharged later that day, my mom still hadn't come to see me but my dad stayed. He signed the papers before driving Brooklyn and I home. he needed to get back to the shop but hugged me one last time before leaving.

We walked inside, I knew Paul would have stayed the night but he had to patrol with Leah, isn't he a lucky bunny. As we walked past the living room, I could hear my mom moving around. She still isn't talking to me and it has gotten to a point were I just don't care anymore.

"Brooklyn is that you?" she called, I made my way to the kitchen with Brooklyn in tow.

"Yeah mom it's me!" she called back smiling apologetically.

I shrugged before pulling out the carton of orange juice; I set it down on the table before grabbing a glass. I was glad that it was my left wrist I broke instead of my right, I poured a glass before putting it back in the fridge. I sat down at the barstool just as my mom walked back into the room.

"Brooklyn how is college?" she asked smiling. God, can you believe that she's practically throwing it in my face that, I'm going to college just not going there to do what she wants me to.

"Great mom," Brook replied sounding uncomfortable.

This has gotten too far, I'm still going to freaking college I'm just not going there to do what she wants me too. I've always loved my mom but since coming to La push she's becoming a bitch and a big one at that. I looked over at my mom and glared at her.

"I'm still going to college," I sighed taking a sip of my juice.

"Did you hear something Brook?" my mom asked being even bitchier than ever.

"This shit is messed up!" I shouted at her knowing she hated when I spoke like that.

"Brooklyn please tell your sister to not speak like that?" my mom ordered before heading out of the kitchen.

"You'll have to talk to me soon, bitch!" I called out to her before grabbing my glass and sitting at the table.

"Silver!" Brook hissed obviously not pleased with my choice of words, I shrugged before drinking my juice.

There were heavy footprints running up the stairs obviously mother dear is angry. I couldn't help but smirk, Brook sighed before shuffling her way back to her old room. I finished my glass of orange juice before I danced my way to my room.

I was actually happy, it would only be a matter of time before she talked to me again….


	11. Chapter 13

**Okay my main priority is finishing Secrets because I have awesome idea's for it so this story will be updated occasionally when I have the chance. **

**Anyway thanks to everyone who helped me decide and I hope this chapter will be worth the wait!**

**::::::::**

She still wasn't talking to me, I'm really thinking about getting in trouble with the law and maybe then she'll talk to me but until then I'm completely ignored in my own home. I've been spending most of my time at Brooklyn's and Paul's.

The new imprints still didn't know but its working progress. I saw Clover twice and I guess I could call her a friend, she was really sweet and so adorable the way she blushed and got all nervous around people, the complete opposite to me but that's cool.

Grace was kind of shyer than Clove but still just as nice. I've seen more of her since she spends a lot of time around the pack as well as I do but she doesn't get our secret jokes which is fine but I hate keeping secrets. She's slowly becoming one of my best friends.

I knocked on the door of my sisters house before walking in. the house was a complete mess, which is totally not like Brook at all.

"Brooklyn!" I called kicking a pair of trousers out of my way and closing the door behind myself.

I could hear someone sobbing in the other room, I quickly ran into the living room finding Brooklyn curled up into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. I quickly rushed over to her pulling her hands away from her eyes. Her usual cheerful muddy green eyes were blood shot and horror stricken.

"Silver?" she asked before grabbing me and burying her head in my hair and sobbing.

"I'm here," I whispered rubbing her back reassuringly.

"I-it w-was h-h-horrible!" She cried holding me closer to her.

"What was horrible?" I asked pulling her up and shuffling to the couch.

"t-this guy came in and tried to s-sell me s-something and then h-he was about t-to b-bite me when t-his t-thing just came in here and like chased him out! But n-not before d-destroying my house!" she hiccupped clingy to me.

"What did this thing look like?" I asked even though I'm pretty sure I knew the answer.

"A ball of fur and the g-guy had r-red eyes!" she exclaimed sobbing again.

"I'm going to make a call and then I'll be right back, oaky?"

"Don't leave me!"

"I'll only be a second," I said carefully moving away from her and towards the kitchen where the phone was.

I dialled one of the numbers I knew by heart before jumping up on the counter waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard his familiar voice.

"Hey Dylan," I sighed picking at the edge of my scarf.

"Oh, hey Silver. What's wrong?" he asked, that's the thing with Dylan he can always tell when something's wrong at any time.

"Look, Dylan. Something's happened to Brook, she's sobbing uncontrollable and I really need to go. The house looks like a bomb went off and you need to get here as fast as you can."

"is she okay? Is she hurt? Silver-"

"She's fine just get here as fast as you can."

"Okay I'm on it, I hope the…"

"The what? Dylan-"

"look I can't tell you right now, when the time is right I will but…look just stay there just now until I get there okay?"

"But-"

"Bye," and then he hung up.

"Ass," I hissed glaring at the phone that I held in my hand.

"Silver," Brook called from the living room.

"I'm coming," I called, god I'm definitely killing Paul and that stupid vampire too.

::::::::

By the time Dylan came home it was already dark and I was raging. One of my friends or boyfriend and a freaking vampire scared my sister so bad she won't let me leave the room. it took an hour to get Brook off of me and let me leave the room let alone the house.

When I finally got away I managed to get Dylan to lend me the keys to his car promising to bring it back as soon as I could. I jumped into his car before speeding off to Emily's house where I'm sure they all where.

As soon as I parked the car I jumped right out and straight to the door. I knocked twice before throwing open the door and marching in. when I marched into the kitchen everyone was there except Clover and Grace.

"Who the hell was at Brooklyn's house?" I asked harshly my hands clenched into fists.

"Babe calm down," Paul pleaded trying to pull me into his arms but I shook him off.

"No way in hell I just spent an hour trying to pry myself away from her. Someone better tell me who scared her so bad she was curled up into a ball crying her eyes out when I showed up." I hissed harshly shaking off Paul's hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry Silv, I smelt a leech and when I found it, it was just at her neck. I couldn't let her die she's…" Seth apologised and then trailed off.

"She's what Seth?" I asked letting Paul lead me to where he was sitting.

"She's…she should tell you," he said looking at Emily who was glaring at him.

"Just tell me I'll act surprised when she does," I begged not even paying attention as Paul sat me on his lap.

"She's pregnant…"

**::::::**

**Review, please! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**::::::**

"_She's pregnant…"_

"She's what?" I asked staring at Seth who looked absolutely petrified.

"She's going to have a baby, you know a little her and that guy she goes out with," Seth said curling up in his chair more.

"I'm sorry Seth but a freaking baby! Wow my sister isn't a prude after all." I exclaimed muttering the last part thinking about the time she kicked a guy in the shins because he asked her to help him study but the guy actually did mean he wanted to study.

It's going to be awesome to have a little Brook or mini Dylan to spoil, I can suggest names, take her/he shopping. It's going to be so awesome, I can't wait for Brook to actually tell me and I know that if she is pregnant there's going to be a wedding! Yeah I love weddings they're such a happy event.

"Babe calm down," Paul said softly in my ear.

"There's going to be a wedding," I exclaimed completely ignoring Paul for once.

"And you know that how?" Embry inquired motioning with his hands.

"Brook's my sister and if I'm correct she won't want to have a baby without getting married she's weird like that." I shrugged leaning back on Paul's chest.

I wonder if Paul and I will ever get married, we could get married on the beach and have all our friends and family would be there and by the time that happens my niece/nephew will be there. I always thought I wanted a big wedding but I've started to realize a small wedding on the beach with close friends and family is better.

"What are you think about?" Paul asked softly, I hadn't noticed but everyone was now onto other topics talking to each other paying me and Paul no attention at all.

"Not much," I shrugged with a smirk.

I didn't want to freak him out with wedding crap because I honestly knew Paul and he doesn't like that kind of crap but he will one day. I stayed for another half and hour before leaving telling them I had to take Dylan's car back.

I pulled up in front of the house noticing that everything was black, it looked like nobody was home but they probably are. I turned off the car before hoping out and locking it behind me. I walked up the steps carefully not to trip on my own two feet. I rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer.

"Hey," Dylan whispered opening the door a crack.

"Hey is she any better?" I asked quietly holding my hand out with the keys.

"Yeah, she's asleep but pretty messed up right now," he laughed shakily opening the door further.

"Well I'm going to go, tell her to call me or I'll come over tomorrow or something." I instructed him taking a step back.

"Yeah, oh we're having a party on Saturday bring Paul."

"Will do…"

**::::::**

**This is really short but I promise to hopefully write the next chapter sooner :)**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been a while but I tired this thing and well let's just say it didn't really workout…at all. **

**Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**:::::::::**

"Babe, are you ready yet?" Paul whined from his permanent place on my bed, lazy ass.

"Sorry if I like to spend a little time on my appearance," I replied sarcastically looking for shoes that went with my outfit.

I decided to look classy for the party since lots of Dylan's parents, his family and Brook's were coming down for this party so it was a big deal. I was wearing a classy turquoise satin bubble dress. I added my favourite turquoise pendant with matching earrings and a metallic bracelet.

"You look good in anything, you could wear a pair of jeans and a hoodie and you'd still be the most beautiful girl-women in the room," Paul said sweetly but I could tell he was just trying to hurry me up but it still made me aw.

"Aw you're so sweet wait till I tell the pack…" I trailed off with a laugh picking up a pair of silver pumps from the top self.

"Don't you dare Silver, I love you and everything but…the rest of the pack are assholes and…don't understand my sweet nature," Paul said dramatically ending it in a sniffle acting like he was crying, wimp.

"I don't think anyone understands your 'sweet nature'" I muttered walking over to the mirror that hung in the corner.

"Hey, I heard that and I object to that statement," he huffed.

I could just imagine him crossing his arms and pouting, aw he's just too cute even if he's only in my mind.

"You object?" I mocked looking at my hair in the mirror; I managed to get in into a classic twist pinned at the back of my head.

"Yes I do now stop making fun of me and hurry up."

"Paul will you shut the hell up, it's only going to take me longer if you don't!" I exclaimed angrily applying clear shiny lip-gloss that showed my naturally red lips.

"I love it when you're angry," he laughed from his permanent place on my bed, it didn't seem like he was moving any time soon.

"Well, sorry but it's all gone and finally after much wait-" I said dancing my way back to the room.

"Just spit it out," he groaned covering his eyes with his hands.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy, I'm ready, ne faites pas je semble fantastique!" I exclaimed smiling brightly, throwing in French just to confuse his poor little brain.

I think I stood there for five minutes before Paul finally found a way to talk through all his shock.

"Wow Silv you look-wow," He said in awe taking my hand.

"Thank you," I said blushing which was totally normal ever since I met Paul dam him and his stupid powers.

"Hey are you okay you look like you're cursing someone?" Paul asked looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I shrugged with a giggle before pulling him along and out of my room and down the stairs. Once we were sitting in my truck he didn't start it, I turned to look at him to find him looking at me with the weirdest look in his eye's I've seen in a long time.

"What?" I asked confusion covering my tone.

"What the hell did you say back there?"

"Say what?"

"That thing in French?"

"Oh that I just said 'don't I look fantastic'" I shrugged turning away from him with a smirk.

"Oh well it sounded awesome, very sexy," he grinned goofily wiggling his eyebrows subjectively.

"Shut up and drive the dam car," I laughed shaking my head in amusement.

:::::::

"Do we have to go it looks like a bunch of fancy-" Paul complained as I practically had to drag him through the car pack.

"Don't finish that sentence what ever you to please," I sighed cutting him off looking around the car park.

It was true my family and Dylan's were really posh. The car park was clouded with fancy car I'm not even going to try to name but I bet Paul could and probably was only a bit jealous but in my opinion I loved Paul's truck more that the others car's combined even there out look wasn't crap compared to Brian (Paul's car yes I named him got a problem with that? I didn't think so.)

"Fine but next time I'm going to something lame like this you have to come with me," he grumbled dropping my hand and casually laying his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh please you can't stay away from me longer than 6 hours at least," I said smugly crossing my arms.

"That may be true but…but you can't stay away from me either," he stuttered pointing a finger in my face.

"Yeah but I can stay away longer than you can," I said smugly walking up to the front door of the club.

"Stop bragging and let's just get this over with," he mumbled opening the door to the club and pulling me inside into the sound of the chattering filled the room.

:::::::

"Silver," Uncle Harry boomed clearly drunk stumbling over towards me.

"Hi Uncle Harry," I smiled taking a sip of my coke.

I felt Paul growl beside me, we had been sitting here ever since we got here watching posh old people get drunk and my mom had the nerve to say that I wasn't aloud any even though I could have been missing for the week and she probably wouldn't have noticed.

Uncle harry was an odd little man, he was a computer geek to say the least not that there's anything wrong with that it's just…that's the only way to describe him. He had said hi to me ten times in the last hour and I really think Paul's got too punch him any minute.

Brooklyn still hasn't made any announcement yet; Paul lost his last scratch of control and has been close to shaking since twenty minutes ago and let me tell you I'm just as close. Normally we would go to the beach, hang out with the pack or just sit and watch a horror movie on the couch. Honestly anything would be better than this.

All the older embarrassing people were dancing to crap music and dancing like they were from the freaking 1991, but at least that was probably the best part they were all hilarious to watch.

"Look at the bald fat guy," Paul laughed pointing what looked to be Dylan's dad.

"That's Dylan's dad," I giggled trying to hide my face in Paul's chest away from my mom, who was looking our way with a disapproving look across her face.

"God if Dylan turns out like that I'm sorry but I'll probably laugh," Paul chuckled hugging me closer to his warmth.

"That's mean now shush Brook's getting on stage," I giggled turning my head in the direction of the stage and pointing just as Brook made her way nervously with Dylan following onto the stage.

They stood awkwardly waiting for everyone to turn there way, I didn't see why they couldn't say something or do something but Brooklyn has more intelligence then common sense.

"Um…Can we have your attention please," Dylan said through the microphone pulling Brook closer to his side.

"This is it," I whispered to Paul bouncing with excitement as he laughed and tried to get me to calm down.

"We have a very important announcement to make," Dylan started nervously.

"I knew it," I squealed quietly.

"Brooklyn and I are…getting married!" He exclaimed his face only showing joy.

While everyone else clapped politely I squealed and jumped up clapping wildly gaining nearly everyone's attention but it's not like I actually care.

We stayed for another hour watching everyone dance and basically get drunk. To be honest I was getting tired and extremely bored and I noticed Paul was too. I spotted Brooklyn with my mom and dad over at the bar and began to make my way over to them.

"Congratulations," I exclaimed walking up to Brook and hugging her tight. "I'm so happy for you," I whispered in her ear pulling away from her.

"Thank you," she smiled tears pouring down her cheeks as she pulled me in for another hug. "Would you please be my maid of honour?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," I exclaimed hugging her tighter.

"We're going to go but phone me and I'll come and help with the plans." I smiled pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah I will thank you both for coming," she smiled at Paul and me who was standing behind me.

"No problem," Paul smiled.

"I'll see you back at the house," I said flatly to my parents before turning back to the happy couple.

"See you soon," I said before hugging them both one last time before taking Paul's hand and leaving the club.

"Well that was…"

"Interesting, funny, boring, happy…"

I laughed at him pulling him over to his tuck and climbing in once he unlocked the door.

I was happy for Brook, extremely happy. I couldn't wait till I finally had a niece or nephew to fuss over and buy clothes for.

Finally Brook's life was finally coming together and I was happy for her.

She deserved it more than anyone else I know.

**:::::::::**

**So…Any ideas what comes next?**

**Nope? Great! **

**Anyway…..Review! :D**


	14. Half Breed Frogs?

_**I know it's been ages but i've been super busy, and this hasn't been beta proofed but i send it awhile back and didn't get a reply and it was bugging me so i posted it because i love you all that much!**_

_**If theres any mistakes i'm sorry but everyones been so supportive i wanted to update, so ENJOY!**_

**

* * *

**

Okay so spending a Saturday night with a family who were going trough some problems really wasn't how I saw my night. I actually thought I was going to Port Angeles to the cinema with Paul and the gang but no my mom decided she wanted to have dinner with the whole family, Paul and Dylan included.

Brooklyn still hadn't mentioned the fact that she was pregnant and I couldn't be in her presence for more than an hour because I swear I'm going to spit it out sooner or later if she doesn't hurry the fudge up.

But anyway moving away from my unbelievably cautious sister, I'm currently sitting in the passenger seat of Paul's truck being completely silent as he bitches on about Leah and don't get me wrong it's kind of mean but really who wouldn't?

"…and then she goes and calls you a-" Paul ranted as we drove down the road before I interrupted.

"Do you want to play would you rather?" I asked randomly sick of the Leah chronicles, not that anyone would buy them but I'm just saying…

"Okay…"

"I'll start…let me think…oh! I've got a good one…" I laughed turning my attention away from the window and onto Paul's handsome face.

"I bet I'll regret this…"

"Would you rather have a missing finger or extra toe?" I asked laughing as he looked at me like I was on magic mushrooms before smirking and being the smart ass that he is.

"well technically I can't have a missing finger so…I'd go with the impossible I'd have a missing finger." he laughed shrugging as I laughed imagining a creepy old guy with a missing finger running along the streets of La push.

"So you'd rather be known as the creepy old guy with the missing finger?" I laughed turning the radio up just a tad so it was loud enough to be background music.

"Well I can't age, but it's my turn anyway," He grinned his dark eyes shinning mischievously. "To work as a chicken plucker or…"

"That's gross…"

"Packing dog food into tins?"

"Ew…um… packing dog food into tins, yeah, packing dog food into tins…"

"Why?"

"I don't want to cause the poor chickens any harm and plus dogs need to be fed and I could also wear one of those things that stop you from smelling things."

"You got all that from one would you rather?"

"Yup."

"…nice."

we pulled up at a small but very fancy restaurant named 'The Blue Swan' that no doubt my mum picked out my dad's more of a burger kind of guy, either way I didn't think I would be eating tonight, I pass when legs are on the menu.

"you've got to be kidding me, where am I going to get a burger here?" Paul's outraged voice broke the silence.

"your not but there's always legs…?"

"frogs? Gross, why would you eat that?"

"I ate a worm once…"

"…"

"it wasn't that bad…"

"we better get inside it's getting cold…"

"yeah, lets."

"…Really a worm?"

"no it was a half breed."

"what breeds?"

"Fly and worm, it could fly and swim…"

"really?"

"no Paul…no."

"oh, it would've been cool if it had imagine-"

"Paul?"

"-yeah?"

"my parents are waiting, along with my pregnant sister could you tell me later, or better never?"

"I was just saying…"

"I know but…just…just don't."

"so um dinner?"

"No frogs?"

"No frogs…"

_**:::::::::**_

**Please review more reviews= faster updates, and just to show how much i love you all i'm gonna reply to everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know I said I'll be quicker updating but it's just sadly not happened. My life's been pretty hectic at the moment but I won't worry you too much about that now if you do have any questions about any of the chapters then ask and I'll answer hopefully that'll make up for being a crap updater :L**

**Anyway Enjoy xxx**

**:::::::::**

"So…Paul what do you plan on doing after school?" of course my mum always has to ruin the mood we'd only been here five minutes and not even ordered yet.

"Mum," I groaned putting down my drink of diet coke which frankly I'd need another in a minute.

"No it's fine Silv. I'm going to co-own a mechanic's with my friend, Sam." Paul told my mum in a business like tone placing his hand on top of mine.

"Oh really? And how is that-" my mum started, again.

"Will you just drop it already," I growled lifting my eyes off the menu and glaring back at my mum challengingly.

"How dare you-" my mum glowered starting to get out of her seat but was stopped by my dad's hand on her shoulder.

"We have news," Brooke burst out cutting off mum and standing up out of her seat with the help of Dylan.

"Brooke really now?" Dylan whispered trying to gently put her back in her seat.

"Yes now, we're having a baby!" Brooke burst out her normal calm look was gone and she looked like she was really trying to change the subject frantically.

I grinned hiding it behind my hands as my mum gasped and swiped her hand over the table making her glass of wine smash to the floor as she clutched her chest and looked like she was about to have a major breakdown.

My dad on the other hand…he just looked at her stomach then to Dylan before looking to where Paul sat smiling up at Brooke and Dylan to me and my stomach before shaking his head and looking back up at me.

"And Silv your not, right?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"No!" I gasped as Paul laughed silently at my side.

"Well…that's a surprise." My own father sighed with relief I hope…

"Thanks Dad," I ground out taking my hands out from Paul's grasp and folding my arms across my chest.

"Silv," Paul whimpered quietly next to me wrapping his arm around my waist…did I mention he's demanding?

"W-what do _you_ mean _your _pregnant?" mum burst out looking at Brooke and gaping like a fish.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke cried while Dylan hastily tried to calm her down.

"Well…" my mother started then looked at my father for permission, when he nodded she continued. "We always thought than Silver would get pregnant first so…this comes as a shock, Brooke you didn't even go to prom!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Brooke cried.

"Yeah, what is that supposed to mean?" I whispered going for the calm approach.

"That…Silv you're more popular with the boys…and people in general while Brooke you tend to only speak to people you know." My mum tried to cover for them both but was really failing.

"Hey, I'm the one that's engaged here!" well it looked like Brookes hormones are getting the best of her.

"Look Brookes pregnant, I'm not. Can we all just order and stop causing a scene!" I whispered harshly glancing around the restaurant to see all eyes on us, at least I could say we were all stars of the show except the boys i.e. my dad, Paul and Dylan.

"Fine," my mum hissed.

:::::::

"well that went…well." Paul laughed slightly wrapping his arm around me as we walked back to his truck.

"Yeah sad thing is that was fantastic behaviour for my family, you should've seen them at my cousin Jack's wedding." I laughed cringing slightly as I remembered how that weeding had turned out…let's just say Anne, Jack's now wife, was furious but now when it comes into the conversation she just laughs.

"I don't even want to know," Paul chucked tightening his grip on me.

"Smart move."

"On the bright side we didn't have to eat any frogs!"

::::::::

**I know it's short but I've realised shorter updates are faster updates If your lovin' the story please share! The MORE Reviews = The more I write quicker! **

**Love you all xxx ~ Morgan**


End file.
